Forest for the Trees
by Slytherclaw Black
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have managed to become best friends in the years following the war. Is that all they will remain though? Is best friend status all they want to be? Dramione endgame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I literally had no idea where this was going when I first laid down the first 500 words. We've magically ended up here after those darn plot gators took the reigns again. Um…...whoops. Maybe.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Told my lovely fellow coven members I was going to work on First Snow but had this to give them instead. Surprise!**

**Still not mine and no money.**

**Grammarly is the only wingman I have. ALL of the following mistakes are mine.**

Hermione Granger can be seen rushing through the Ministry of Magic atrium on her way to the lifts mumbling to herself. Pureblood bigot, arsehole, wanker, and something that strongly resembles duck can be heard coming from her. Her hair at this point has grown to twice its normal size and has tiny blue sparks zipping out above her head, but she can't be bothered to care.

Everyone has heard the stories so it's not surprising that her path to the lifts is suddenly clear. She has a moment of appreciation for her reputation before reality intrudes again, and she remembers why she's angry.

Why she let Ginny set her up on that date is beyond her. Thank goodness it was at least during my lunch hour and I didn't waste an entire evening on that dimwitted fool. What could she possibly have in common with that jerk? Sure, he was quite good looking but then he opened his mouth and whatever goodwill Hermione had evaporated. Poof. Gone. Disappeared. Vanished. Buh-bye.

Bless the idiot, he really thought she would be impressed by how many Quidditch teams he had managed to play for. Hermione thought that the fact that Quidditch wasn't really her thing was common knowledge. Right up there with know-it-all and vindictive. He really should have paid attention to that vindictive part. It's even printed in that 'oh so stunning' biography by that slimy self-serving Skeeter. Oh, that's some alliteration even Snape could be proud of. Really though even she knew going through that many teams wasn't a good thing.

Again, what was Ginny thinking?

The Quidditch resume wasn't the worst aspect of this "date" though. Oh no! That title firmly belonged to his self-delusional being believing that she was so impressed by his skills that she would sleep with him like one of his groupies. Who just assumed that about someone they've just met? More importantly, how does one's ego get so large that they haven't ended up permanently disfigured?

Safely making it to her lab she lets out a relieved sigh that there is no one else she must deal with today. Taking a moment she begins to ward her door, against everyone but a select few, because really why take that chance? Her reservoir of patience for dunderheads is officially empty. All she wants to do now is to review the evidence the Aurors sent over and get lost in this case. Smirking to herself she turns on her CD player and gets to work. And yes, she's quite proud of the fact that she managed to get the machine to work in the ministry. That patent is already submitted thank you very much.

The people who know her best were unsurprised that she ended up following the boys over to the Ministry. They were surprised, however, that she didn't go into the Care of Magical Creatures Department. Hermione though, was very confident in her decision. She had already done the fighting Death Eater thing, the being tortured thing, watched friends die thing, and fought in a war thing and come out of it all with the scars to prove it. She was just tired. As soon as the dust settled she arranged with Headmaster Snape to sit her N.E.W.T.s independently. With no desire to spend another school year within the walls of where so many had fallen she quietly received eight NEs.

Now, here she is at the Ministry doing something she actually enjoys. She's the head researcher for the MLE. It didn't take her long to move up through the ranks once her superiors became aware of her work ethic, dedication, and attention to detail. In the real world, those traits were finally paying off. The best part, of course, is that she has her own lab and not much oversight. It's the ideal work environment for her.

The world of magic still awes her, and never more so than when she's in her lab magically analyzing evidence. After that hellish game of hide of seek, during what was supposed to be her 7th year, the thrill of the chase no longer holds any appeal to her. Solving a puzzle though? That's exactly what Hermione thrives on. Engaging her mind all while constantly learning? Yep. Perfection.

A knock at the door and a shouted

"Granger!" breaks her concentration and she lets out a heavy breath.

"Back here Malfoy!"

Her music abruptly cuts off as he comes into her lab, "Must you really listen to this ear-bleeding inducing, sorry excuse for what you call music?"

"It's not my fault His Royal Highness Snobbiness can't recognize good music."

"How do you consider 'gitchy gitchy goo' with marmalade and other nonsense words good?"

"Hmph, shows how much you know."

Draco managed to avoid Azkaban with the testimony of the golden trio and a significant amount of galleons for war reparations. His family is still richer than Midas but the sum of what they paid still isn't something to scoff at. Ron was a hard sell, but Harry and Hermione finally talked him around with the argument that he was just a kid scared for his parents. Family is something Ron understands and can empathize with, and so he became a very vocal supporter to the shock of everyone. Probably didn't hurt that Hermione threatened to invent a hex just for him.

Once Draco was completely free and in the clear, he applied to the Aurory and the rest is, as they say, history. Well, history that involved a lot of yelling, name-calling, and stinging hexes from Hermione. It only took one life or death instance on a highly stressful case for the boys to finally start getting along.

There's still yelling, name-calling, and stinging hexes from Hermione but it's now done with a distinctive air of fun. Definitely fun by Hermione's standards anyway.

Five years later and it no longer surprises her that they've become good friends. At this point, she could label them at best friend status. His parents even like her and they make a point to invite her to dinner every month. That surprised her more than anyone but she can't imagine not having the two of them in her life now. What a world Hermione thinks. Shaking her head she focuses back on Malfoy.

"Did you need something? The evidence for the White case isn't ready yet."

"No, I haven't come for that. I'm here because I heard from Potter about your date with Rainshot," he says with a grin.

"Absolutely not! You, Draco Malfoy do not get to laugh at me after your adventure of a date with Razora Zabini. Honestly, I thought Blaise liked you but considering he's the one who set that up I'm beginning to doubt it."

Draco cringes at the memory but quickly recovers.

"Did he really ask you to blow him in the bathroom?"

"How did you know he….those idiots! They followed me didn't they?"

"Of course they did. I'm not stupid enough to do it but it's apparently the way they show they care. As soon as the brainless duo got word that Ginny set you up, plans were being made. They're still a bit sore that you hexed him so thoroughly, leaving them nothing to do. Me though? I'm just proud."

"You're friends with them now, must you continue to insult them?"

"But then how would they know I care," Draco asks with a straight face and a definite twinkle in his eye?

This manages to burst a laugh out of Hermione and she just smiles fondly at him. He really has become her best friend, even above Harry and Ron. Draco manages to just get her. Even when they're fighting they never cross those invisible lines in the sand. Nine times out of ten there's an air of playfulness in their arguments.

Draco leans his hip against her desk and gives her a smile that never means anything good but that she's never been able to resist.

"So, would you like to go to The Leaky and drown our dating sorrows in an obscene amount of alcohol."

"You know I do. I'll meet you by the floos at 6."

"Don't get caught up and show up late, Granger. You know I'll come get you and I don't think you're shiny reputation can survive what will happen."

"Prat. I'll be there."

Hermione arrives at the floos at exactly 6:02 and immediately spots the white-blond shade that can only belong to a Malfoy. Making her way over she sees Draco's shoulders shift as he turns to see her.

"Before you even start Malfoy, I was stopped on the way down by Davies. All these years and he still thinks nagging me will get him results instead of hexed."

"There's my little hex-happy harpy, and you even fixed your hair. I'm so proud."

"Much more of that and I'll send your floo address to Witch Weekly, Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor."

"Alright, calm down. No reason for all the dramatics."

"A Malfoy calling me dramatic. You do see the irony here, don't you?"

"Ouch, Granger. Tuck those claws back in and let's get out of here. Ladies first."

Feeling a bit soothed Hermione grabs some of the communal floo powder and is gone in a whirl of green and soot. Stumbling out of the other side of the fireplace, she rolls her eyes at herself. Twelve years in the wizarding world and she still doesn't have the hang of floo travel. Draco appears a few seconds later and it amazes her how gracefully he steps out with no soot in view upon him. There has to be a spell for that; he just hasn't told her about it.

Leading her with a hand on the small of her back, Draco manages to find them a shadowed corner booth. She's not sure if they're just lucky tonight or if his death glare cleared it before she was paying attention. Either way, she's thankful.

After she's situated he makes his way to the bar for their drinks. He already knows what to order so all she's left to do is to start looking around. She notices a few acquaintances and politely nods but does nothing to invite further interaction. She and Draco are here on a mission and they have no need for more company.

Draco makes it back with their bottle of Firewhiskey, two shot glasses, and the large order of chips that always make an appearance on these nights.

She gives him one of her best smiles for this and says, "Now, I'm remembering why I like you."

Draco just smirks at this as he takes his seat and starts to pour.

"Alright, what's the topic of the night beside the plotting of two of my best friends' deaths?"

Hermione watches as Draco adopts his put upon pout and tells her, "Mother would like you over for dinner next week, and Father wants to show you one of his newly acquired books. Please owl them once you decide on a day. Though Merlin only knows why they continue to spend time with you, and why they make me into their owl. Now, onto things that matter."

"Stop being rude. You love your parents and you like seeing them happy. I make them happy, ergo you should just be happy," Hermione responds with a beaming smile.

This comment garners her an eye roll from Draco but there's also a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. She's right and he knows it, he'll just never admit it. She likes him like this though. He's real now instead of the snotty little brat that causes a shiver to roll down her spine when she trips down that particular memory lane. Suppressing an actual shiver Hermione forces her focus back to Draco before that little thought goes any further. No need to dampen the mood.

Draco begins to pour and so begins their take a shot, eat some chips, and telling of information routine.

Hermione downs her Firewhiskey but skips right to the telling of information portion when she remembers something she found out that day.

"Oh! I know," she suddenly exclaims!

"Did you hear who Ron has been spending time with? He's been so cute thinking that he is actually being sneaky and trying to keep a secret. There's too many Weasleys around though for anything to remain a secret for long."

At this Draco leans forward, placing his elbows on the table, and his face on his palms. The look in his eyes lets her know that she isn't telling him anything new, and she's feeling slightly offended that he hasn't already imparted this information to her.

"Don't give me that look, Granger. You're adorable when you think you know something before a Slytherin."

Hermione reaches across the table to ruffle his hair as penance for the offense. She knows just how annoyed this makes him, and if she has to be annoyed, then he can join her there.

"Calm yourself, witch! I was going to tell you. Eventually."

**I just felt the need to start some fluff but you can find another (darker) Dramione fic of mine over at the Priestesses of H.I.S.S. It is a collaboration with 3 other absolutely incredible authors where we take on a few or many of a set of 100 titles with a very specific set of rules. Come check out the lovely Moon, Dash, and Snow as we attempt to rise to the challenge. I have every faith in them. It's me doing the attempting. Haha**

**You can find the profile on my favorite authors list. :)**

**Never ever pull a Dash. *shudders and side-eyes***

**Y'all should know by now I can't leave Severus Snape dead. Nope nope nope.**

**And 10 points to your house if you can name the song HG was listening to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I should never start a story with no idea where I'm going. Bad, Claw, Bad!**

**The hugest shout out goes to Snow, Vine, and Nyxx. **

**Y'all…...I've been fighting this chapter for way too long. Even lost it twice and had to completely restart it once. So, yeah. There would be nothing for me to give you if not for them. I'm still not completely happy with it but if I dont just post something Im afraid Ill never get it done. **

**Pro-tip: Find your people and never let them go. **

**Enjoy**

**Claw**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pounding of her head is the first thing Hermione consciously becomes aware of. The taste in her mouth is second. Smacking her lips together she wonders if they ended up eating roadkill before the night was over. She vaguely recalls coming back to Draco's place after the bottle of Firewhiskey was finished. Based on the amount of blankets spread out on his living room floor, they attempted an impromptu movie night. Attempted being the key word because the television isn't even plugged it. _What the hell?_

Carefully shaking her head she begins to untangle herself. It immediately becomes apparent just how bad of an idea moving around is. Why do they continue to do this? And when is someone going to invent a potion that you take BEFORE getting plastered? _Note to self. See if there's anything in Draco's possession to bribe Snape with. _As she is pondering all the possible things that may tempt their favorite cantankerous git, she feels something shift beneath her.

"Geroff me, " comes from somewhere below her.

Turning around and patting the mountain of covers she begins to apologize, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me just…," her words are abruptly cut off by a hand shooting up and covering her mouth.

Emerging from the pile of covers comes an extremely disheveled and worn looking Draco Malfoy. "Shhh. You are going to quietly get up, and take yourself to the bathroom to make yourself resemble a human again. Then you will meet me in the kitchen. We will not speak until I have consumed at least two cups of coffee. Am I clear?"

"I was just, " she begins but again he cuts her off.

Feeling a mischievous urge overtake her at this, and doing nothing to suppress it, she sticks her tongue out to lick his hand. Before he can even finish that ear-splitting shriek she's out of the room and hunting down a hangover potion. The head rush and subsequent spike of pain is worth it. He really should have known better. No one hushes Hermione Granger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After rummaging for entirely too long to locate the hangover potion she is finally on her way to feeling normal. The teeth brushing probably went the furthest toward that feeling though truth be known.

Flicking her hand toward the massive shower she hears the water start. Not wasting any time she steps in and walks under the waterfall style water. There are perks to having a Malfoy as a best friend. Immediate access to hot water is on the 'top 5 reasons list'. The imported French bath products she now has at her disposal is right under that. Lathering soap into her hair she begins to hum to herself and settles in for an epically long shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The smell of bacon and coffee are the first things to hit her senses as Hermione makes her way to the kitchen. While he can certainly be the king of annoying he always makes up for it in other ways, and breakfast is a brilliant one.

A smile spreads across her face as she remembers the many cooking lessons it took to get Draco to produce anything even approaching edible. Their friendship was solidified in those quiet moments of preparing food for one another. It grew even further with the laughter.

There's just something to be said for the camaraderie achieved while preparing food with someone.

Seeing him she wonders how he recovered quickly enough to be this far into the food preparation. Tucking that suspicion back for now she begins to enter his kitchen.

Without turning around he asks, "Are we still going to Potters' today for the planning of she-weasels party?"

"We are indeed still on for the planning of the she-weasels party, " she replies as she takes her seat at the classic dark wood table and begins to pour her cup of coffee.

"I'm still amused they haven't figured out you don't like her, " he says.

She doesn't have to see his face to hear the smirk he now wears.

"Yes well, Harry may have forgiven her for what she did but I doubt I ever will. He's far too forgiving. Someone has to remember the wrongs around here."

Turning around fully to face her now he hands her a plate of 'morning after recovery' food and says, "should have been in Slytherin."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrive at Grimmauld by 2 that evening. Recovery may have taken a little longer than usual today. Last night really was one for the books. Once again, Draco steps out of the floo looking pristine as always, and reaches for her face to wipe some soot from her cheek. Rolling her eyes she decides that life just really isn't fair and never will be.

They both make their way to the library where they can hear Harry and Ron playing chess. Bless Harry, he still never wins but he never stops trying.

The boys look up as they hear the conversation coming from the doorway.

"Don't we have that thing tomorrow?"

"We do."

"Did you?"

"Already done. What about the?"

"Ordered it yesterday"

"You guys do know how weird it is when you do that, right?" Harry interjects.

"No", comes their simultaneous reply.

"Ok. I was just making sure, " he says with an incredulous look on his face.

"Mate, they're never going to see it, " Ron whispers to Harry, and the boys just shake their heads at each other.

Ron continues louder, "Don't you think it's a little weird that you literally have whole wardrobes at each other's flats?"

"Or what about the way he never lets you walk anywhere around him without getting up to escort you, " Harry adds helpfully.

Hermione gives them a bored stare before replying, "I have clothes here, and he happens to have manners, unlike two parts that I know."

"Correction. You have a set of pajamas here for emergencies and when we tried to escort you, you yelled at us about how you didn't need help walking, " Harry says.

Letting her exasperation show Hermione places her hands on her hips and asks them, "Aren't we here to help with Ginny's party or is this a game of Twenty Questions?"

Standing up Ron tries to placate her and reaches to pat her shoulder.

"We're sorry Mione. We're glad you're here to help. Thank you for coming. You too ferret. Oi! What was that for?"

Rubbing his arm he glares accusingly at Hermione who just shrugs her shoulders back at him.

"You don't physically hit him when he calls us names!"

"Yes, well, he's still learning isn't he?"

Turning back toward Harry, Ron gives him a look that can only say 'I give up'.

Harry throws up his hands to imply 'what do you want me to do about it?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they are all spread out in comfortable positions around the library the real planning begins. Planning to Hermione's standards anyway, and not what the boys consider passable. After listening to all of their suggestions, she pulls out the planner she has specifically for this and ten different colored pens. Her note-taking can qualify as an Olympic sport as she keeps up with color-coding everyone's suggestions.

Flipping through her notes she nods her head to herself and softly mumbles as she looks back and forth between her master list and her notes. Not realizing how much time has passed she is surprised when she makes it to the end and looks up to see that Harry and Ron have fallen asleep, Draco doesn't look to be far behind. Letting out a self-satisfied sound she calls softly, "Hey sleepyhead, are you ready to leave? I have all the important information written down and the to-do list is ready for them when they need it."

Cocking his head at her Draco gives her a sleepy smile and begins to stand. Coming toward her he places his hand onto her back and leads her toward the doorway.

Once there she looks up at him with a grin and says, "Get ready to run."

Not needing any other information he readies his wand and throws up a shield as soon as her stinging hexes fly toward Harry and Ron. They had to know that their reconnaissance mission wasn't go to go without consequences.

Their laughter mixes with the oaths being shouted at their backs, and the sound of spells ricocheting off of the shield. Getting one last dig in before stepping into the floo, she calls over her shoulder, "and I know about Pansy!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright my darlings, that's all she wrote. Seriously. That's it. As noted above I just became done with this chapter. I would have liked it to be much longer but it just wasn't happening. I would rather give you this instead of staring at it and running the risk of hating this story. The risk was real y'all. **

**Don't be shy about letting me know what you think. **

**Claw Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I really hope this makes up for the last chapter. This ended up being dialogue heavy but I don't think I'm sorry about it. **

The sound of the floo going off has Hermione glancing into her living room, and laying eyes on the tall blond man coming through. "You're early."

Giving her a blank stare Draco replies, "We are going to the she-weasels party aren't we?" Still looking at her as if that answers everything he doesn't blink until understanding enters her eyes and that is when his smirk comes out to play.

"You didn't think I could get myself ready!" Her head tilts and the accusation is accompanied by her hands landing on her hips. He knew it was a risk, but it is a risk he was willing to take. Someone has to look out for her. Granger will champion and adopt anyone that she feels has been slighted even to the detriment of herself because she has a core need to take care of people. It is one of his favorite things about her, but that means that most people don't ever think that she may need help too. Including her.

Shifting his weight he placates, "Now before you get hex happy over there, this is not an insult to you. I have full faith in your abilities. I just want her to really feel the envy tonight."

"Such pettiness. I thought you grew out of that."

Letting out a laugh he then replies, "You know good and well that I didn't. I just brought you down here with me."

Laughing herself, she turns and begins to lead him to her bedroom.

Not stopping until she makes it to her closet she calls over her shoulder, "you know where to sit. I'll be right out in the dress."

**The** **dress** indeed she thinks with a little smug look. When one has access to Narcissa Malfoy as a shopping partner one does not take that for granted.

The dress is a delicious deep dark Burgundy with 4 inch wide straps that lead down to a cowl neckline and clings to her body in the most flattering way with the hem hitting the floor. She feels utterly empowered and fearless in it.

Coming out and walking toward her vanity she winks at Draco when all he does is stare.

"It is only polite to compliment a lady instead of starting. I know that your mother taught you that."

"Of course. You look beautiful Granger. I was just surprised is all."

If he's learned anything from their friendship it is how to shield and dodge quickly. Those skills come into play as soon as the words leave his mouth. Laughing brings a flush to his face and he just smiles at her.

"Enough of the hexing, woman. We have work to do."

"You know, as many times as we do this, you would think I wouldn't be surprised by how good at this you are, but here we are."

Exasperation laces his voice when he speaks. "I have told you countless times. Malfoys are schooled in all of this. It would never do for a Malfoy to be caught out as anything other than perfect. I know you have seen how protective Father is about his hair. Honestly, Granger, it would do you some good to learn some of these things."

With a twinkle in her eye and a playfulness that she can't suppress she says, "Yes, but then you wouldn't be here now helping me get ready."

The seriousness only lasts for a couple of seconds before they both fall back into their roles. The banter is thrown around as Draco really shows off his skill and tames her hair into falling down into large smooth ringlets, and sooner than they expected it is time to depart for the party.

Touching her on the shoulder he says, "Come on then, Harpy. Let's go eat and drink and be merry…...and maybe a bit mischief while we're at it." Getting up they begin to make their way to the front door.

"If we must. The boys had better appreciate this. I can think of a hundred other things I would rather be doing."

"How many of those things are book titles?" Draco deadpans.

Shaking her head and walking through the front door that Draco is holding open she says, "that is not the point."

Grabbing onto his arm once they are outside she gives him a soft look that he can't read before apparating them to the venue in downtown Diagon Alley.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrive silently in front of the restaurant that has been reserved for this ridiculous party. Harry really is just too nice for his own good. _Can someone go to therapy for being too nice? _She makes a mental note to research that.

Seemingly summoned by her thoughts Harry comes out the front door and waves at them.

"Glad to see you finally here. Things are getting a bit tense inside. Ron actually brought Pansy and if looks could kill Lavender would have already sent her up in flames. Dean is on wand watch now. Hopefully, no one draws until we are done with dessert." He says all of this in a rush of jumbled words and a nervous movement of his hands.

Grabbing one of his hands and placing her other on his shoulder she brings all of his attention to her face.

"Deep breaths, love. It's all going to go smooth as glass. If it doesn't I will deal with it."

"Come on Potter. You know Hermione wouldn't let anything actually upset you." The mockery comes through as loud as the truth of that statement. The elbow she plants in Draco's side is swift in coming.

"Enough out of you. We are going to walk in there and get through this night with no bloodshed." She turned sharply and begin to march toward the tall glass double doors with her head high. Not wanting to be left together both men quickly followed.

Catching up and coming around her side Draco places his hand at the small of her back and opens the door. Leading her inside he is assaulted by the deafening noise that only a pride of Gryffindors can provide. Sneering at anyone who lets their gaze linger too long upon them he leans down to Hermione's ear. "I am taking myself over to the bar. I will be sure to pick a seat that gives me an optimum view in case you let the hexes fly on any idiots. My chances are good with this many Gryffindors around."

He is already sauntering off before she can reply.

Once she is standing alone she begins to notice just how many admiring glances she is garnering. Drawing on that Malfoy training that they think she has no idea about, she doesn't allow any reaction to show on her face. She also notices during her perusal that Ron is standing beside Pansy near the buffet that is set out. And 10 feet away….. ah, there's Lavender. She really can't prevent the look of anticipation that causes. Tonight is going to be fun. Manipulative training only goes so far after all.

Making her way over to them she conjures a blinding and innocent smile. Ron has learned a few things over the years and when he sees it his body language goes on the offensive with his feet planted in a wide stance and a hand placed on his wand. Whether intentional or not she doesn't know. It's amusing either way.

"Hey, Mione. You know Pansy." Reaching his hand out he wraps his arm around her hip and pulls her to him. It surprises Hermione that Pansy's only response is to smile at him. She needs to speak to Harry about this. This changes things.

Taking in the tall dark-haired girl in the brilliant emerald dress she actually gives her a genuine smile. "Hello, Pansy. It's so nice to see you here. Love the color of your dress."

Pansy doesn't waste a moment before replying. "I couldn't show up to this lions den without marking myself now could I? Where would the fun be?"

It is at this moment that it dawns on Hermione just how serious things must have become between them. The possessiveness Ron has just displayed coupled with the way Pansy easily acquisesed has her giddy. Looking around she starts to search out either Draco or Harry. She has to talk to someone about this.

Spotting Draco she dismisses going to him when she sees that McClaggen is seated only one stool over. No reason to tempt fate over this. Continuing to roll her gaze over the crowd she finally sees the messy black hair that can only belong to a Potter. Making a beeline right to him with a quick excuse to Ron and Pansy she grabs his arm and leads him to the dance floor that has been set up. "You didn't tell me just how serious of a thing the Ron and Pansy thing is."

Laughter meets her statement. "Well, I wasn't aware that the thing was a serious thing." He can't help but make fun of her a bit.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a look that stops his teasing she says, "I'm actually happy for him. He needs someone who will not only be focused on him but someone to keep him in line too. Lavender had the focus down and I was the keeper of the line. Pansy can do both, and I don't know how I didn't see it sooner."

Giving her a slight squeeze as the music switches to a slower number he replies, "I don't think any of us saw that one coming… unlike-"

He is abruptly cut off as they are bumped into by someone. The feeling of cold fluid soaking into her dress has Hermione let out a noise of distress. Once the rush of almost falling over has passed she notices the unmistakable color of the hair and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I must have had more of these than I thought. Hermione will you please come with me to the loo? I've spilled champagne on the both of us."

Through the flash of irritation, Hermione agrees and the girls begin walking off of the dance floor.

Coming to a stop Ginny angles her obnoxiously red-clad body toward Hermione and cocks her head. "So is this why you won't give anyone I set you up with a chance? You want Harry? I mean I always knew that you did but you've always denied it. You'll never work together, Mione. He's too good for you and you're far too into your books to give him the attention he needs."

"Excuse me, " comes out of Hermione's mouth like a whip and is edged with incredulity. "Did you really just say that to me?"

"You just need to back off, Mione. Were meant to be and he's going to see it again soon. So just stay out of the way until he does." The venom dripping from each word is almost tangible, and Hermione begins to wonder about Ginny's mental state.

Straightening her shoulders and gripping her wand she gives her smile so cold that it could surely burn. "Oh, little naive Ginny. That is a terrible miscalculation if you think I cannot take even the friendship Harry bestows upon you away. Careful where you tread dear. You never know which of your sins is lying in wait to push you down the stairs. He may have forgiven you for cheating on him with God knows how many others, but I vow I will never forgive it. I won't be forgetting any time soon either. It would be in your best interest to walk away from me now and enjoy your party. If not Ginny…..well, let's not find out, hmm?"

During this Hermione takes notice of just how pale the ginger idiot can get. Freckles now stand out even more prominently against her pasty and sweaty skin giving her an appearance of being ill. It fills Hermione with a cold satisfaction as Ginny turns around quickly and begins walking away as soon as the last syllable leaves her mouth. She really should have known better. There's only so long you can push a person before they unleash it. Hermione is one that no one wants to push. Seems like Ginny had forgotten.

Trying to calm herself she startles when someone lays their hand on her shoulder. Whipping her head around she comes face to face with the bright blue eyes of a Weasley.

"I just wanted to apologize for my sister. She had no right to say those things to you. Everyone knows that you and Harry are just friends. You are, aren't you?" Giving her a lift of an eyebrow he appears sincere, and like he is invested in the answer.

"No. We are not together. Never have been together. Never will be together. He's like my baby brother. The very thought of it makes me gag a little."

Percy gives her a lazy smile at this and offers her his hand. "In that case, may I have this dance, Hermione Granger?"

Giving him a considering look she says, "You certainly may Percy Weasley."

Leading her onto the dance floor she notices that all of his movements are precise and with purpose. It doesn't surprise her that he is like this. Percy seems to be precise in everything he does. They have run into each other a few times at the ministry and just as many times at the burrow. He works on the Minister's staff and it seems as if he doesn't have a lot of free time. She is pulled out of her wandering thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Thank you for this dance, Hermione. I must admit that I have wanted to do this for far longer than I want to admit."

Where his movements are precise his words come out stammered and sweat begins to bead above his upper lip as a blush crawls up his throat. Hermione thinks that this is adorable, and the urge to ask since when is strong but she tamps it down before she accidentally embarrasses either of them.

Giving him a gentle smile she says, "I will admit to being surprised that you asked me, but I am not disappointed."

Acknowledging this with a nod of his head they both fall silent and continue to sway together until the song ends.

Stepping back he lifts her hand and places the lightest brush of his lips on the back of it. Straightening he says, "Thank you. It has truly been an honor. Would you like to meet for coffee sometime this coming week?"

Surprise once again manifests but she quickly covers it. "I think that I would like that very much. I'll owl you my schedule."

As she watches Percy walk away she doesn't notice the confused stare aimed at her.

**I truly hope that y'all are enjoying this ride. Thank you for your time and your words. I have mentioned this on my other Dramione and thought I should say it here as well...I'm a stay at home mom of 4 who also home schools. I do not have a set update schedule but I do aim for around once a week.**

**Claw Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My sweet TinkerVine le Fey played beta for me on this one. All those mistakes are still mine.**

**You can all thank my sister in law Nic for this update. She's been in my inbox yelling at me to get it done. **

**I laughed so hard at all of the 'ewww Percy'. *evil cackle***

**This one got even more dialogue heavy than the last chapter. They just would not stop talking. Do y'all know how hard it is for me not to type y'all in these stories. Hard y'all! So hard. **

**And uh...I really like tropes. Not sorry about this either. **

**As always let me know what you thought of it. Even the things you don't like. **

**Enjoy**

**Claw**

"What was that about?"

Turning around at the question, Hermione gives him a shrug that says 'I don't know'.

"I think I just got asked out on a date by Percy."

Rolling his eyes Draco begins to gesture with his hands. "You think? What does that mean? Why don't you know?"

"Fine. He most definitely asked me out on a date. Just for coffee though."

"Oh."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that coffee isn't very serious."

"Who said anything about it being serious?"

Holding his hands up in surrender Draco gives her a lopsided smile that immediately brings her back down from her defensiveness.

"Alright. I'm dropping it. I'm actually headed out now. Did you want to hang out here a while longer?"

"Oh no. I'm beyond ready to leave. I got into it with Ginny and I'm afraid if I see her again it will involve Aurors and really...who needs that paperwork tonight?"

He huffs out a laugh at this and just offers her his elbow. Just like that, it's as if everything is put back to rights between them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione is trying really hard to enjoy the mystery sandwich from the Ministry cafeteria and mentally kicking herself for forgetting the lunch she packed at her house when the seat across from her is pulled out, and Harry, in his bright red Auror robes, takes a seat across from her. Ron appears not five seconds later.

"So...you and Percy, huh?"

"Oh, Ron, please don't start. What we had lasted a grand total of three days before we both came down from the rush of winning and realized what a mistake it was."

"That is not what I was going to say. What I want to know is what about Draco?"

Shifting in her uncomfortably she sets her chin at a stubborn angle and asks, "What about him?"

Harry gives that same incredulous look that he is almost positive must be permanently on his face when he deals with Hermione.

"What about him?" Turning to Ron he repeats, "Did she really just say what about him? She's driving me mental. I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Just breathe, mate. I'll handle this."

Hermione's eyebrow has now crept to Snape-like proportions as the boys talk to each other.

"Ok. First thing. Stop with the eyebrow. It really creeps me out. Second. Don't play dumb, Mione. It doesn't suit you. Even I can see that you care about him. I would have to be blind to not see how he cares about you too. Everyone sees it. Everyone!"

Running out of breath Ron lets his arms fall to his sides at the end of his tirade.

Looking back and forth between the boys she just gives them a sad smile and shakes her head.

"You are both so sweet to worry about me, but don't you see? It would never work. He's my best friend."

Harry opens his mouth at this but she quickly shuts him down. "You are also my best friend. And you before you decide to have something to say about it," she says to Ron.

"It's just that Draco is like the Ron to my Harry or the Harry to my Ron, you know? We all got to the Ministry and life happened and bonds changed as they are want to do. You two grew closer. You never left me out, it just happened, and I really do understand. While that was happening though I became closer to Draco."

Sitting back and letting defeat drop her shoulders she continues, "What if I try for a relationship and it breaks what we have right now? I couldn't live with myself if that happened guys."

Tears have begun to fall at this and the boys just come around the table to hold her on either side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's the following Friday evening that Hermione is walking into the Malfoy dining room for a dinner with some of her favorite people.

"It's about time you got here."

"Hush, Draco. Hermione is right on time."

"Of course she is, " he replies with an eye roll. "If it were me you would berate me on my lack of manners and decorum until Mother made you stop."

Coming over to her, Lucius escorts to her seat between him and Narcissa. Lucius takes his place at the head of the table and Draco sits across from her. It;s been this way since the first dinner they ever had. Having the heads of the Malfoy family at opposite ends of the table was too much for Hermione and after voicing her opinion they all ended up on one end of the ancient and absurdly long table together. The conversation took a turn for the better then and it's only gone up from there.

Once everyone is settled and the first course is laid before them, they begin to ask one another the questions that start off each of these meals.

Narcissa turns slightly to her right to ask Hermione how she has been since she was last here.

Giving her an uncharacteristically shy look she says, "Percy Weasley asked me out for coffee. I met with him before my shift at the Ministry on Thursday. It was quite nice actually."

At this news, a look passes between Narcissa and Lucius but Hermione cannot read it and forgets about it before she can even think to ask about it.

Clearing his throat, Lucius directs his full focus onto her. Even though she now adores him, his ability to make you feel like you're under a microscope still unnerves her.

"Is it serious?"

Letting out a laugh she just shakes her head and mumbles, "Like father, like son."

"No. It's not serious. Yet. Whatever it is, and I hesitate to even label it, is was just….well, nice. It was actually a relief to talk to someone that I didn't have to dumb myself down for. He's also a surprisingly good listener."

An indignant sound comes from across the table and she shifts her attention to Draco.

"You know that is not what I meant. I'm just saying it was a relief to actually go out with someone and not have to throw hexes within the first five minutes because they can't keep their hands to themselves."

Draco once again makes an indignant noise and points to himself with a look that clearly says 'What about me'?

"I know you heard me the first time, Draco Malfoy. You don't count, and before you go off in a great huff, you're my best friend. That's why it's just not the same. You don't want to get all grabby hands with me."

Narcissa's tinkling laughter follows this statement and she grabs onto Hermione's hand.

"We have missed so very much dear. You must come by more often."

The chatter continues as they all fill each other in about what they have been up to.

Narcissa is in the planning stages of a fundraiser for the war orphans and Hermione can't help but offer her help in whatever capacity it is needed.

Lucius is continuing his work in old and rare book restoration, something he found a passion for after the war with nothing to do. It's amazing what one can do when they no longer have a snake-face megalomaniac living in their home.

Draco begins telling them a story about his latest apprehension.

"Should have seen this idiot! Thought he could try a glamour charm on his wand! Like it would somehow interfere with the tracer we sent out. I swear the criminals are just getting more and more dumb. Not that I mind. It makes my job easier. It would be nice though if the perp from the White case was just as stupid."

This gains Lucius' attention.

"How is that going? I have been reading about it in the Prophet. Another victim was found just this past Monday, wasn't it?"

Letting the anger show on her face, Hermione replies, "Yes. Another muggleborn. This is the third one and we have nothing! Whoever it is isn't an idiot. They leave no trace of themselves and when we run the trace of the magical signatures left behind we are always brought to abandoned wands. The chilling thing about this is that all of the wands are from victims of the war. Both sides. A lot of them were never recovered and this person is using them on his or her murder spree."

"I can reach out to some old contacts and see if they know anything. While distasteful, it may just prove fruitful."

Giving him a genuine smile Hermione allows her posture to relax a fraction.

"Thank you, Lucius. We would appreciate that."

"We would?"

"Yes, we would Man Without Any Leads."

"That was low. Especially coming from the Woman With No Ideas."

Before things can get too heated Narcissa announces that dessert has arrived and gives a relieved sigh as their attention is drawn to the sticky toffee pudding.

Once everyone has finished with the decadent dessert Lucius stands and helps Narcissa from her seat. Taking a step to the right he also helps Hermione up.

"While you are here would you like to see my newest acquisition? I managed to get my hands on a Founders Era book with some fascinating information on the fae."

As he knew it would, this causes her eyes to light up and her head to shake emphatically.

"You know I do!"

As the pair leaves to go to Lucius' study Narcissa turns to her son.

"Before you start Mother-"

"Percy Weasley?" Her interruption is filled with disbelief.

"I know but she said it wasn't serious."

"If you don't do something soon, Draco, she may very well be beyond your reach."

"I've been waiting since 5th year. I can wait a little longer. Besides, she has no idea how I feel about her. We have a solid friendship. What if trying for a relationship ruined that? I can't risk that. She's the only person who actually sees me. The real me. I can't give that up for something that may fail and irrevocably damage what I have been given."

Gliding over she hugs her only son tightly to her.

"Oh, darling...but what an adventure it would be."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Granger, are you ready to leave? It's already eleven."

Giving him a startled look that quickly morphs into chagrin she slowly looks around and notices that it is just her in the study. Lucius must have left when she immersed herself in the pages of ancient fae. Not that she noticed.

"Father came out about two hours ago. He said to leave you be, but it's getting late and we do have that breakfast with Theo and Blaise in the morning."

"Of course, you could have come and got me earlier."

Giving her a disbelieving look he says, "Yes, I could have. If I wanted to be hexed, that is. I've learned a few things over the years and you give me too little credit if you think that 'pulling Hermione Granger away from a book is dangerous' isn't one of them. I would have honestly left you here if we didn't already plans for in the morning. You're a right bear if you don't get enough sleep."

"I was going to thank you but now I think I'll just mention to Blaise that you want another date with his cousin."

Escorting her down the stairs he removes her hand from his elbow. "That would be entirely too cruel even for you. And here I was thinking you actually liked me when instead you're plotting my death."

Giggling at this she pushes him slightly and begins to race toward the floo on the first floor. "Ah…..but what I could do with the galleons I would inherit."

The two Malfoy parents watch them leave from the shadows cast in the hallway. Turning toward her husband Narcissa asks, "Do you think it's time to involve the boys? These two will never get together if left to their own devices."

Lucius gives a sharp nod at this. "I do not think a letter to the Headmaster would be amiss either."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello all you lovely people that are reading this story! I apologize for taking this long to update. The time betwee Oct-Dec is insanely busy around here. **

**Tempest E. Dashon really loves me as she was my Beta for this chapter and listened to my crazy. Y'all send her all the good vibes. **

**All mistakes are mine! Not mine no money. :(**

Slamming her hand down onto the table and letting her impatience show, Hermione lets out a groan. The White case is going to be the death of her. No magical trace that is worth anything has been found. Another body of a muggleborn found in an alley in the seedier part of Knockturn and still nothing. Her skin pricks up at the thought of Knockturn actually having a seedier side.

She hates not knowing things and not being able to solve this is going to drive her mad. There has to be something here. Something that she is missing, but she has run all of the tracer spells hundreds of times and still no new evidence has presented itself. If they don't get a break in the case soon there will be widespread panic throughout the magical community.

Resigning herself to running the spells again she starts with the wand left at the most recent crime scene. They know that this wand belonged to Tonks. That fact alone made her rage rise to the surface. This person is using the wands of the fallen. What kind of vile piece of shit can do this? To feel the echoes of someone else's magic in a wand and then use that wand to kill someone in this manner? To drain their blood and mutilate the body like this? As if the victim isn't even human. She is aware of how awful the thought is but she is thankful that no one she knows has been a victim yet. With that, she refocuses all of her attention on the evidence.

Not knowing how much time has passed but knowing that if she just keeps staring at the same results that she really is going to end up in the Janis Thickey Ward Hermione steps back and decides to go grab a coffee from down the hall.

Making her way into the department break room she makes a cup of black coffee and grimaces at the first sip.

"You know better than to drink the coffee in here. It's hardly ever fresh and even when it is it's never very good."

Looking up she nods her head in agreement at Draco.

"I know but desperate times and all that. The cafeteria is worse and I just don't have the time to actually leave and grab something of quality."

Deciding that the caffeine isn't even worth it she disposes of the cup and tar-like substance. She is caught by surprise as he hands her a to-go cup from their favorite cafe.

"I'm glad I caught you. You have been quite hard to get time with lately. Are we on for tonight?"

Hermione begins to shift uncomfortably at the question and tightens her hands around the cup.

"Don't even say it, Granger."

"Well…it's just that Percy has these tickets for a play and the date can't be changed. This is the only night. I only found out this morning. I was going to tell you."

She can see the anger in his eyes and knows that she deserves it. Feeling small she reaches out a hand to him but he holds his hands up in front of himself to stop her.

"This is the third time, Hermione. Not the first. Not even the second. The third! First, it was dinner reservations then it was a stupid get together with his coworkers! Tell me why you had to go to that! There's no way this is a coincidence every week! Why can't you see that?"

Covering the shame with anger the volume of her voice rises as she replies, "It's not like that! He's just busy! He has a very demanding job and the time off he does have is sporadic at best."

The words are coming out of her mouth but even she knows her argument is weak. He treats her well and he really is busy. The little voice of truth in the back of mind pipes in at this. _Does it always have to be on her nights out with Draco though? _He deserves better but she just feels stuck between them. Really it's become an everyone vs Percy and she still doesn't know when it started.

Draco's own volume has grown to match hers and his hands are now clenched tight.

"Well so do you! And you also had a life before him! Now we never see you. You don't even visit Mother and Father and don't think that I don't know you bailed on Potter the other day for lunch. How can you let someone take you over like this? What about me...I mean us? What about the people that were a part of your life every day before he came into the picture? He probably just wants to fuck you!"

Draco knows that this was a step too far but he is too angry to take it back now. Instead of apologizing he throws out one more shot.

"On second thought he probably only fucks filing cabinets! Have fun with that."

The guilt pricks him hard at the look of devastation on her face but it doesn't stop him from storming out and slamming the door for good measure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time she meets Percy in the atrium, her eyes are no longer puffy and she has glamoured the red flush of her skin. She puts a smile on her face as she listens to him tell her about his day but she stopped following what he was saying by the time he made it to explaining the new regulations he wants to propose for color-coding missives. Stopping him before he can lead her to the floos she says, " I'm really sorry, Percy but I actually can't go out with you tonight."

He looks completely taken aback by this and she can't stop the apology and babbling that spews forth.

"I really am sorry. So very sorry...but I already had plans and I realized that it was not fair of me to cancel them like I did. I just. You just. I.."

Pulling her into a hug he tells her, "I understand. I'm sure I can take my mother with me. Next time just say something before we're on our way, yeah?"

The smile he gives her is reassuring and she feels like an idiot for letting it turn into what it did.

"Thank you. I'll owl you!"

With that, and not a second glance at him, she rushes headlong into the next available floo and calls out for The Leaky. Her landing still isn't graceful but for once she doesn't even notice. Looking around almost frantically she doesn't take a breath in until she sees the top of his snow-white head in a booth in the back. For the first time today she feels herself begin to relax. She has missed him more than she has a right to and the argument from earlier has been haunting her every moment since.

Guilt flares up once again as she gets closer to him and sees his face. The anger hasn't left him it seems. Steeling herself with her Gryffindor courage she loudly falls into the bench across from him and waits. Patience has never been one of his virtues so her wait isn't long.

"What are you doing here, " he asks as he looks up to fully glower at her.

Taking the fact that he is actually talking to her as a good sign she begins to speak. "Well, I realized what an abysmal friend I was becoming and wanted to rectify that. I can't leave you to your own devices. Who knows what kind of person you would try to replace me with."

The twitch of his lips lets her know that she's making some positive progress so she continues, "or Merlin forbid...you had to hang out with Ron and Harry."

He gives her an exaggerated shudder with a good dash of revulsion on his face before they both break down in laughter. The tears that fall aren't all just from the laughter. After wiping the tears from her eyes she reaches across their table and drags the chips to her side.

"So, what has been going on with you and do you know any good gossip?"

Sitting back into a much more relaxed position Draco says, "That really depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On if you're the one buying tonight."

"Yes, yes, yes. It's on me. Now tell me what has you grinning like that."

She can't keep a ridiculous smile off her face at how quickly they fall back into their normal behavior. Above all, it is a relief. He is one of the most important people in the world to her and she really has missed him. She knows she should feel guilty about leaving Percy like she did but right now that guilt can't find an anchor to cling to. This moment. This place. This person. This is where she needed to be.

When Draco finally tells her about Theo and Blaise admitting to being together she can't prevent a snort from escaping her.

"It's about time. They've been circling each other forever. We all saw it coming. I don't know why they fought it so long."

Draco gives her a considering look at this and without blinking says, " I'm sure they had their reasons."

She can feel awkwardness creeping in where it has never been before and decides to change the subject as she downs another shot of Firewhiskey.

"I'm sure you're right. Anyway, Percy has asked me to accompany him to a charity fundraiser that his department is hosting and I was hoping that you would go with me to pick a dress."

"Why would I do that?"

Giving him her own stare down she says, "You would because I miss you."

The time passes quickly after this and the atmosphere is one of high spirits. The awkwardness that was hanging above them before has disappeared and she feels that everything in her world is back to being alright. The fun comes to an abrupt halt at the appearance of a large silver stag gliding in and stopping in front of Draco.

"There's been another one. Report immediately to the Creevey residence."

The quick and almost synchronized way they both reach into their robe pockets for the sober-up potions they always carry on them would be funny at any other time.

Once the potion does its job, Hermione can't help but start repeating the word 'no'. "No. Not Dennis. No, no, no."

She feels strong hands grab onto her arms as she pulled into a chest. "None of that now, Granger. We don't know anything for sure yet so none of this until we do."

Leaning back to look him in the face she nods her head and straightens her spine. "You're right. Let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Later she cannot recall how they got to their destination just that they did and with great speed. She knows that she was right as soon as she sees the look on Harry's face. It's a mixture of anger and grief and she hasn't seen that particular look grace his face since dealing with the aftermath of the war. It physically pains her to see it now. He shouldn't have to deal with things like this anymore. It's a hypocritical thought because of the jobs they both chose but she can't turn off the side of herself that always wants to protect him.

They walk closer to Harry and she feels a little lost here at the moment. Here in this place, with this victim, she is struggling with pulling on her professional facade. She can only imagine how this is affecting him and feels a rush of thankfulness towards Draco that he is the first to speak.

"What do we know, Potter?"

"The same M.O. as the last two. There's a wand left behind but we don't know who it belonged to yet. He or she is getting bolder though. They caught...they caught…Dennis on his way home from work and left him on the front porch for his parents to find."

Hermione finds her voice then. "But why? He hasn't been a part of the magical community since the war. I don't understand why anyone would want to do this to him of all people. And his poor family. I can't even imagine the devastation of thinking they're safe from magic after they lost Colin."

The look Harry now wears is frightening. He has never gotten over his obsessive need to protect those he cares about and she knows he had been keeping in touch with Dennis. He keeps in touch as best he can with all of the students that played a part in a war they weren't ready for. Walking over to him she wraps one arm around his waist and hugs him to her side. "Are you alright?"

He once more brings his Auror mask up and responds, "We will find them. I refuse to allow any other option."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in her lab and full of one too many Pepperups, Hermione is once again at a loss. There is still no helpful magical trace. She knows that this is Corban Yaxley's wand but beyond that fact, there is nothing. Magic is no longer of use here and she begins to plan. What are the odds that the perpetrator knows about fingerprints?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello lovelies! I'm sorry again for taking so long to update. I have a feeling that I'll be apologizing until January. Y'all have now been warned. Lol**

**The lovely Tempest E. Dashon is my beta on this story. Alllll the mistakes are mine. I did a weird present tense thing while writing this. *facepalm* I annoy myself. **

**Anyway...I hope y'all enjoy this! **

"What is so important that your peacock showed up and disturbed my well deserved day off?"

The question that came from the imposing figure that is Severus Snape had everyone in Lucius' study turning around to take him in. Those gathered made for a very odd sight. All of their faces but one convey that they do not want to be the one to answer him. Lucius just looked amused as he rose from his seat on the sofa beside Narcissa and made his way to the built-in bar.

"What will you be having, Severus?"

With a raised brow and a planting of his feet, he replied, "Nothing until you tell me what it is we are all doing here."

A put upon sigh left the tall blond man. "Why must you always be so stubborn? We are gathered here because of two people that we all love dearly being complete idiots."

Potter spoke up then with a chuckle. "I dare you to call Hermione an idiot to her face."

This prompted the other young men in the room to laugh along with him.

Through the laughter, Blaise Zabini said, "I would pay good money to see that."

"I would pay better money to see him call her that in front of Draco", Theo Nott puts in and the laughter once more ignited.

Groaning, Severus pierces Lucius with a hard glare. "Please tell me this isn't about getting your son together with the female third of the Golden Trio."

Ron Weasley takes this moment to finally speak up. "You're the only one she really listens to. Harry and I tried the other day and it just ended in too many tears than I was comfortable with."

"What did you do that made her cry?"

Ron looks terrified as he turns his head to look at the Malfoy matriarch. "Nothing Mrs. Malfoy. She's barmy and thinks that if she tried for a relationship with the ferret that it would ruin their friendship. It's not a strong argument though because we managed to come out of that minefield fairly unscathed."

"Yeah but she didn't love you like we all know she loves Malfoy,'' Harry said.

"I would be offended, mate, if that wasn't so true."

Clearing his throat, Lucius brings everyone's attention to him before this can devolve any further into 'what might have been'.

"Before we can go down that completely senseless road let us focus on what is important. How are we going to get the two of them together?"

"Nothing. We do nothing. They are two grown adults that are either going to have to figure it out themselves or not", The Headmaster drawled.

With that, he turned sharply and billowed toward the floo and called out behind him, " Do not summon me again for this nonsense."

"I guess we should have expected that reaction", Ron said into the now quiet room.

"Don't lose hope yet. Severus may not participate in a way that we can see but he will not be able to stop himself from making moves in the background. He holds a soft spot for those two, but I caution you to never mention it."

Standing, Narcissa made her way toward her husband and said, "Lucius is right but we must now discuss what it is that we can do."

In a soft voice, Theo started the conversation back on topic. "I think we should play Percy at his own game. I know I'm not the only one that has noticed he has been scheduling all of their dates during the times that she would normally be with one of us. He should have been a snake but because he wasn't we have the advantage."

Shaking his head and putting down his glass, Harry answered, "Draco, Ron, and I are using all of our free time working on the murder cases. Hermione too. Once the papers caught wind of it we have all been under massive pressure to produce results. I think you and Blaise are going to be on your own for that."

With a scoffing noise that somehow still sounds dignified, Narcissa said, "Do not discount the two of us."

With that, the six people still in the room begin to put forth plans and ideas for what some of them are gleefully referring to as 'The Get Ferret With Otter Project'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Ministry clock chiming pulled Hermione from her intense concentration. Smacking her mouth she noted how dry it has become at the same time she notices that her eyes feel full of grit. It is ten at night and she has been working for a solid eight hours. This is also the moment that her bladder makes itself known. Shaking her head at herself she makes a quick visit to the loo and grabs a bottle of water from the break room on her way back to her lab.

It's as she is exiting the break room that the alarm she has set on her wand goes off. With a quickness born from war, she has her wand in hand and herself disillusioned and silenced. When she gets to her open-door she can't help the eye roll the image provokes. Deciding to teach the two idiots a lesson she casts a spell on the floor to make it slick and impossible to stand on, and props her shoulder on the doorway to take in the show. Canceling the spells on herself she clears her throat.

Two pairs of eyes immediately connect with her face. One a dark caramel and the other an impossibly deep blue.

"Hermione!" As they both shout her name and take that first step towards her they both fall down onto their bums.

Blaise tries to rise but couldn't get a good grip and ended up falling backward onto Theo. It took a few more failures to stand before Theo realized that something was wrong. She is surprised that the laughter that now has her in tears didn't clue them in sooner. Her face hurt and her stomach felt as if she'd done dozens of sit-ups as she slid to the floor.

Now looking at them under her table she tries to get ahold of herself but can't quite manage because of the looks on their faces. Honestly, they shouldn't be this surprised.

"Granger! Whenever you're ready." Poor Theo looks the most put out. She mused that she would be too if Blaise had kept falling on her.

She finally managed to mutter the counterspell and walk into her lab. The two men on the floor haven't tried to raise again yet. You would think that they didn't trust her.

"It's fine now. You can stand without falling unless it's your own fault."

Once they are on their feet she allows a stern expression to take over her face, before saying, "You know better than to just come in here uninvited."

"We do know but you haven't been answering our owls and we wanted to come to see you for ourselves to make sure that you were alright."

She can't keep up the aggravation she had managed to drag up when Blaise said this and instead just walks towards them as they open their arms. Safely snuggled between them she lets herself sag. "I'm not ok. This case is driving me mad and I haven't had a single breakthrough. I'm sorry that I worried you."

The dark arms to her right tighten before his deep voice rumbles out. "It's fine now that we know you are relatively unharmed. You can't allow yourself to work like this though. I know. Before you begin to list off all the reasons why you have to, I know. You're Hermione Granger and this is what you do. What you forget though darling is that you are not alone. There are people who trained just like you for this. Reach out to them before you really do break. I don't think Theo could handle having to put you back together."

Theo let out an indignant noise at this as he responded. "Yes. I couldn't handle it because it was me wearing a trail in his living room for hours as he convinced me to just come to your lab."

"At least I'm not the nervous baker. My kitchen counters are now buried underneath more cakes, pies, and biscuits than one human should take in in a lifetime."

Stepping back but still standing in their embrace she gives them a soft smile. "I appreciate the concern from both of you and I really appreciate the laugh you gave me. Not so much the heart attack that preceded it. You're right though and I have been giving it some thought. I'm going to contact the Department of Mysteries on Monday for some help."

"That's all well and good for Monday but what about today? It's Saturday and you need to rest,'' Theo said.

Blaise gives a look that is in full agreement with Theo and said, "Please come to my place. We now have your favorite scones under a warming charm. And before you ask, Theo already went by your place and grabbed Crooks. It's how we knew you had to be here. That and your other three friends are all working tonight." The last part is said with a pout and Hermione can't help but poke at him a bit for it.

"Well, they are my best friends."

"How dare you! What are Theo and I then? Thestral toes?"

"Of course not...but I did have to find out about you two being officially together from Draco."

Theo just wears a chagrined look while Blaise began to quickly gather her things with his wand while leading her out.

"Did I mention that we have those cranberry and lemon scones you like so much? And we have your cat!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon waking up the next morning, a smile graced Hermione's lips as she remembered that today is the day that Draco has promised to go shopping with her. The smile dims a bit when thoughts of why they are going shopping begin to seep in. What is she doing? Why is she doing this? Why are relationships so hard and do they have to be so scary? A voice enters her head that sounds an awful lot like Harry and says _nothing worth having is ever easy._ Telling that voice to shut up she rises from the bed and makes her way to Blaise's kitchen where the smell of coffee is prominent.

"Here you go, love. It's a new blend that my mother brought back from the homeland. Not even on the market yet."

"Even if I didn't love you as much as I do, I would keep you solely for the coffee connections that you have."

Theo laughed from behind her and comes up to the bar with a hand out to receive his own cup of the dark liquid heaven. "It is a very good reason to keep him."

"I see where I stand with you two. It's nice to feel wanted."

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione interjected, "I now know how much you are loved judging from the sounds I heard last night. It's important to remember silencing charms."

The twin blushes on their faces gave her a very satisfied feeling.

Sweet Theo begins to try to change the subject. "What are your plans today? If you're free, we would love to take you out for some frivolous shopping."

"Actually, I do have plans and they just so happen to involve shopping. Draco is going with me to help me pick a dress. I should be leaving soon to get ready. May I please have a cup to go? I adore you and not just for the coffee."

The smile on Blaise's face didn't set her at ease and instead set off alarm bells internally. She should have known he wasn't going to let her get away with her mention of silencing charms. His parting shot only confirms it. "Go get him, tiger! And don't forget silencing charms!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriving five minutes late to The Lotus, a very successful custom clothing shop run by the Patil twins, Hermione looked around for Draco. Not seeing him anywhere she began to fret. Surely he didn't forget? Or maybe he's still mad at her. Before she can work herself into too big of a panic she is bear-hugged from behind. His scent hits her before she can draw in the breath to scream and instead she turns and hugs him just as tightly to her. She's an emotional mess these days and there is no telling what Draco is making of her behavior but right now she just needs this hug. She should have known better. He knows her and just stands there with her in a comfortable peace.

"I've missed you, " she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up? I didn't quite catch that?"

Leaning he had back she repeats herself. "I've missed you."

"I can't understand you. What is it you're trying to say?"

Yelling at this point she tells him again. "I've missed you!"

"No need to shout about it, Granger. You Gryffindors are so easy to get to."

There's a playfulness about him that has been missing and she is so thankful for it that she doesn't even call him out on the Gryffindor comment. She's just happy that he is here. With her.

"Let's do what we came here for. The faster the better. I have lunch reservations for us at that new french place you've been wanting to try."

Giving him a huge smile she replied, "I'll be sure to not waste any time then."

True to her word they are in and out within 30 minutes. The longest part was taking her measurements. She already had a color and style in mind.

The walk to the restaurant passes by quickly as they talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. They had time to kill and they made sure to take their time and do some window shopping and people watching on the way. Finally arriving at their destination Hermione can't help but squeeze Draco's arm as he leads her to their table.

She has wanted to try out this place for months but never made the time. That he would think to do it for her shows how much he knows her and listens to what she says. She doesn't realize that she has been staring at him and they have entered awkward territory when she gives no response until his hand is waving in front of her face.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Would you mind repeating yourself for me please?"

Giving her a strange look and a cock of his head he complies. "I was just saying that I had already taken the liberty of sending our orders ahead. I wasn't sure how much free time you actually had and didn't want to waste any of it."

"Oh. That's rather lovely of you. Thank you. Did you happen to order-"

Draco began speaking before she could finish her sentence. "Did I order a Croque Monsieur? Yes. I ordered your fancy grilled cheese."

It's when their entrees arrive that she realizes that this is what a perfect date is supposed to feel like and that she is much more in love with Draco Malfoy than even she was aware of. Why has she been so stupid? She needs to fix this. She reminds herself that she is a Gryffindor and that enough time has been wasted and promises herself that she will be hunting down one Percy Weasley and ending whatever it is that they have. She now has new plans. Plans on how to woo a Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have a few things to say. **

**-I will never tell my friends to not take up for me. I go to bat for them with the same ruthlessness. I hope you are blessed enough to one day find your people like I have.**

**-My heart actually hurts that some of you have been threatened in the manner that you have. The trolls honestly just make me laugh but what they have been saying to some of y'all is beyond sane. I don't think they have lives and if they do they must be sad. **

**-This chapter isn't very big but I do believe that it moves things along nicely. **

**Please enjoy and give me your thoughts. **

**Claw**

She is pulled out of a dead sleep that night by the appearance of Harry's stag Patronus. "Meet us at the Ministry. There's been another one."

Rolling out of bed, she grabs her wand from under her pillow and waves it down her body. Out of control hair is still out of control but is swept up into a high bun. Her teeth are magically brushed. She would have preferred to take care of it the muggle way but there just isn't time. Every second becomes all the more precious as the killer is still out there wreaking havoc. Another swish of the vine wood wand and her face is magically refreshed. One more flick and she is dressed in black leggings, her oversized Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, and her favorite pair of converse. On the way out of the door, she grabs her standard Ministry robe and pulls it around her shoulders as she turns to disapparate.

The first person she sees when she finally arrives at her office is Draco. He looks so very tired and she feels a pang in her chest at this. There are bags under his eyes and a slight shadow is covering his face. His shirt is wrinkled and his tie is undone. She cannot recall seeing him look this disheveled since their 6th year. What in the world has happened to cause him to look like this. Before she can ask, he spots her and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. "You're ok. You're alright. Oh, thank Merlin you are ok."

"Why wouldn't I be ok? What is it? You're kind of scaring me."

Holding her head against his chest with one hand and using his other arm to lock her against him, she can not only hear but also feel his heartbeat. It's stampeding under his breastbone. "There was a note attached to this victim. He mentioned you, Hermione."

It really must have worried him for him to call her by her first name. "I'm fine. I'm ok. No one has harmed me. You know very well what kind of protection I have on my apartment. Not only my wards but also Harry's and Snape's. You also know that I don't let my guard down." He begins to relax as she continues to reassure him.

"I know. I know you're not an idiot but I can't help but be worried about you. I know I'm pointing out the obvious but you are the most famous muggleborn of this age. Possibly ever. This crazy person is targeting muggleborns and I am honestly surprised that it's taken them this long to bring you up. I need you to promise me that you will stay safe. Please. Don't fight having a guard posted with you and please don't take unnecessary risks. I can't lose you. I can't."

"Shh. I'm fine. I won't fight you on this. I would honestly feel better with a guard so no arguments from me."

Looking down at her he holds her just a little away from him and replied, "I am too relieved by that to check to see if you are actually well."

She knows that he is trying to bring some levity into the situation but she just can't bring herself to laugh. Not now. Not when there is a murderer on the loose who seems to at least not be an idiot. Pulling all the way back she wiped her face and asked, "So, what do you need from me?"

"Another wand left behind. Run all of the traces just in case. I'm not hopeful but no one can be perfect all the time."

"I've actually been thinking about this. What do you think the odds are that this person knows about fingerprints?"

Giving her a steady look he straightens himself and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Considering I had no idea what they were until I started watching tellywhatsit with you, I think the odds are in our favor. Is that what you've been working on? Are you going to print out everyone's fingerprints?"

Letting out a laugh that she really did try to stifle she shakes her head at him.

"I won't be printing them out but I will be gathering everyone's prints. You remember Nic? She works in the Department of Mysteries now. Anyway, I've been collaborating with her and we've come up with a spell that will literally lift the prints off of an object and transfer them to this special paper. I'm all set up on my computer at home to scan them in and the program will do the rest of the work. All I have to do is gather prints. It's a long shot but it's the only thing that I can think of since magic isn't providing me with the answers."

His eyes are glazed over but he just smiles at her. "You're brilliant, you know?"

Before she can think of anything to say to that there is a crash at her door and her wand alerts her to someone trying to break in. The two of them seem to move as one as they both level their wands at the door and wait for the intruder.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

An embarrassed Percy Weasley stumbles in through the doorway while holding his hands up. "I just heard what happened and I was worried about you." He seems to realize that she is not alone in that moment and his gaze shifts to the blond beside her. Something ugly crosses his face and he tries to cover it. Not fast enough though and it makes the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

"Well, I'm sorry that you were worried but I'm fine."

"I can see that. May I talk to you? Privately?"

She knew that this was coming but she thought she had more time. She had only come to her realization the night before.

"Alright." She walks towards him and when she is close enough to see the beat of his heart at his neck she wraps them in a Muffliato.

He reaches out to hug her and the guilt almost takes her down when she lifts her hands in front of her to ward him off. "I'm sorry, Percy. Sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry that you were worried...and I'm sorry...I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore."

That same unnamed ugly expression crosses his face as he straightens himself to what he must think is intimidating. She's never seen this side of him but she honestly can't be surprised.

He takes a slow step back and she thinks that he isn't going to say anything at all so she waves her hand to cancel the privacy spell. She should have known better. What man can take something like that quietly?

His hand is on the doorknob and he's already on the other side when he delivers it. "I should have known. I had heard what they said about you but I wanted to believe you were better than that. You really are nothing more than a Malfoy whore."

It speaks to how well she was trained that she managed a shield charm around him before Draco lets loose something nasty. What she had forgotten was that Draco spends time with Harry Potter. When his fist connects with Percy's nose she can do nothing but watch as the blood begins to pour from his face. He is certainly going to need medical attention if the crunch of his nose is anything to go by.

"How dare you! You're going to regret doing that!"

As Percy turns to run out Draco replied, "Worth it! Although I don't think that I will have much to worry about it when I tell Potter what you called her. Or did you forget that her best friend runs the Aurory?"

He looks magnificent in his fury. There must be something wrong with her that she is so turned on by this but it is a fact that right now she wants to wrap herself around him. His breathing is ragged and she can practically see the tension radiating off of him. He is beautiful. Suddenly he turns to her and starts to speak. "What he said isn't true. You know that right?"

He looks almost manic in his intensity as he looks at her and the air leaves her lungs as she sees the burning in his eyes that promises dark things. Dark things that she has zero intention of letting go.

"I know. Of course, I know." Making her way to him she places her hands on his arms and has to prevent from gripping too tight when she feels his muscles bunch beneath her fingers. She must have left her senses three feet behind her because what she says next causes her to blush in a most unattractive way. "I was never with him. Sexually I mean. I was never with him like that. Why did I say that? Shut up, Hermione."

Groaning she lets her face fall onto his chest and prays that the floor will just swallow her up. He is shaking with laughter as he wraps his arms around her in a mirror or their earlier stance.

"I can't say that that doesn't give some satisfaction but you must know that I wouldn't have judged you for it."

He pinches her chin in between his finger and thumb and lifts her face so that she has no other option but to stare into his eyes. "If you have any reasons as to why I should not kiss you right now I need you to say them."

He expects her to speak? How can she possibly make words come out now? This is everything that she wants. Everything she needs. She feels foolish that she fought it for this long and even though she can't think of anything to say she wants to leave him with no doubt. Going up onto her toes she places her lips on his.

He possesses her. There's no other word for it. This is a possession. His arms are locked behind her with one hand on the small of her back and the other at the back of her head. Even the way he breathes in feels possessive. His kiss is hard but it's also perfect. The way he leads her in this dance between them is all-consuming. His tongue darts into her mouth and all she can do is whimper. When his tongue leads her into his mouth and he sucks on it that whimper becomes a moan. She loses all sense of time as he continues to explore her mouth like it's his job.

When he finally pulls back, she almost protests until she sees the smirk on his face. She's slightly insulted that he hasn't lost his wits like she seems to have. How can he look at her like that after the way they just drowned in one another.

"I've wanted to do that since third year."

Well, that certainly explains the smugness.

"We've wasted a lot of time. I still can't believe I've fought this for so long." She would mention how if she had known he could kiss like that, then she would have been snogging him for ages but there's no point in inflating his already gigantic ego.

"You're mine now, Granger. I am not willing to allow one more second to pass without you knowing that."

Neither of them noticed the figure in black that walked past the doorway five minutes before. If they had they would have certainly noticed his own self-satisfied look at having sent Percy Weasley to the lab at the most perfect moment. No meeting necessary to get things done. Now he couldn't wait to rub it in Lucius' face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Beta credits to My Dasher, otherwise known as Tempest E. Dashon for the first half. I finished it this morning and I know she's doing family time and I am impatient so you get my hot mess pre beta-ing. Lol**

**I'm not going to lie. Writing this story has been somewhat like pulling teeth so if there's something you would like to see happen? Let me know! Feed my poor struggling muse. **

**Ever yours**

**Claw**

Another week passed with Hermione running herself ragged despite Draco trying to get her to take time for herself. Not that he had a lot of time to devote to that particular mission. Most of his time was also dedicated to finding a break in the case. The papers were now running wild with speculations. Snape had even been mentioned as a possible suspect. It took Hermione less than ten minutes to remind Skeeter of why she should be terrified of the younger witch and what happens to those who come against those she cares about. It was an oversight that Skeeter didn't even know that Snape was inside that circle of protection. The retraction in the next day's paper turned into a piece singing the Potion Master's praises. Hermione was tempted to frame it.

The only reason she was taking time off now was because of the invitation from the elder Malfoys to come over for tea if not dinner. So she finds herself exiting the floo with Draco and emerging in the family sitting room.

She is met by the full smiles of the two blondes. Well, Narcissa is smiling and Lucius is smirking. It's his smirk that means a smile though. She has had plenty of time to learn what all his facial cues actually mean. His son has the same ones but she isn't senseless enough to actually point that out to either of them. It's actually adorable and she is sure that she can comment on it to Narcissa. The one woman who could possibly get away with using the word adorable to describe them.

Turning her stumble into a bit of a run, she heads straight for the lady of the manor. They both hold each other tightly and let out matching giggles. Once they untangle she feels her right hand grasped and being lifted toward Lucius' mouth. He lays a gentle kiss upon her knuckles and then steps back to pull his wife into his side.

"About time, my dear."

"I see that you already know but how did you find out? Draco and I were going to tell you tonight."

A tinkling laugh leaves Narcissa just as Lucius's triumphant look fades.

"Severus told us. For two grown men, they certainly try to outdo each other over the oddest things. I am just overjoyed for you both and agree with Lucius. It is about time. So what do you think of the spring for a wedding? The gardens would be the perfect place by that time."

Draco somehow looks more pale than he appears normally.

"Mother! We are nowhere near that and even if we were we would be the ones making those decisions and then informing you of them. Not the other way around."

"Of course, darling. I apologize."

As they all settle in with their tea and fall into the easy conversation that always surrounds them, Hermione can't help but wonder if they actually won that round. There's just something about the way Narcissa easily acquiesced. Perhaps too easily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah-ha!"

With a triumphant grin, Hermione watches as the charm from the DoM combined with muggle technology starts to match fingerprints to their rightful owners. This has been a labor of love and sweat and a lot of tears. Finally, it's working just as she imagined it would. Too much time has passed for this not to work. She has put so much of herself into it and if it would have failed her sanity would have broken.

Her little otter materialized just this shade of brighter as she sent it off with messages to Draco, Harry, and Ron and not a thought to what time it may be. Within ten minutes all three of them were in her living room. Draco, of course, looked as if he was at the ready to appear on the cover Witch Weekly with not a hair out of place. Harry appeared in his snitch covered PJs and sleep still lingering in his eyes. Ron though...Ron was the most intriguing of all. He showed up a rumpled mess with his shirt half tucked in and his fly open. Before she could even comment on this a little lion cub Patronus appeared and the voice of Pansy Parkinson came out of it.

"Granger, do take note of the time and try to not interrupt my orgasms."

Once she could contain her laughter, Hermione gave her full attention to Ron. A very red Ron.

"So that's how it is?"

Even though the blush, he managed to straighten himself and let pride show on his face.

"Damn right that's how it is."

She didn't get to ask any of the multiple questions she had because Harry cut her off.

"Mione, I know that look and I will encourage you to lead that inquisition but not until you tell us just what it is you called us here for."

With a sigh and a putout expression, she began to explain to the boys about the fingerprints. Harry managed to keep up rather well but the two purebloods had a glazed-over expression on their faces.

"Look, all you need to really know is this. Once you have an object that someone has handled with their bare hands, wave your wand like this and say their name. It will be transferred to my computer and I can start running the comparisons. Try to get everyone that you can and I do mean everyone. I already have us logged into the database. I also realize that this could possibly be a breach of civil rights but that is an issue I'm going to have to break down and fight another day. Right now, I just want this killer caught."

"Has your Slytherin boyfriend been rubbing off on you?"

"Oh yes, Harry. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with chasing after you for years."

"Well...the hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

After making sure that they all knew how the new spell worked and having them try it out until she could see the annoyance coming from them she allowed them to leave. She would have loved if Draco had stayed but there was no talking him into it once he saw her yawning until her jaw popped. With a sound snog goodbye and a gentle admonishment to take better care of herself, Draco left and she fell into a dead sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting in a cafe close to the Ministry while she sips her coffee, that isn't as good as what Blaise gives her, Hermione finds herself feeling thankful. Thankful for the friendships that she has managed to actually hold onto. Before finding out that she was a witch and coming to Hogwarts, friendship was a foreign concept. Although, Hogwarts didn't start out much better. Now though she has friends. Real ones. One's that she knows she can count on. The kind that show up even if it's for nothing more important than to be a quiet listener. So yes she is thankful.

A wide grin splits her face as two of the people she was just thinking about enter the cafe and make their way to her booth. Guilt pricks at her at the thought of being neglectful towards them. Draco was right. She needed to slow down and take better care of herself. Part of that is taking time to just be with the people she loves most in the world.

Blaise slides in beside her while Theo takes the bench across from her. She is quite proud of the fact that neither of them even make a face as they sit. That had been a long road but she was nothing if not persistent and through a lot of exposure they were now comfortable in establishments below four stars. Lowly cafes have their place and she is sure that the pie is what finally won them over. After giving their orders to the waitress they both give her their full attention and she can feel the curiosity in the air.

"How is the road to future Lady Malfoy going?"

Blaise is wearing a smirk when he says it and she wonders again if this is something that they teach in Slytherin.

Theo isn't going to be any help to her. He's propped his elbows onto the table and is leaning forward with his head in his hands as he waits for her answer with nothing short of anticipation. And there she was being thankful for the two brats just a few minutes ago. More fool her.

Sitting up straighter she tries to glare at them. She knows she is missing the heat because Theo gives her his crooked half-smile. She would be worried that her glare isn't effective but she is just too happy to care overmuch about it.

"Ok. Ok. It's been going well. Yes. Well."

Shifting, Blaise turns further toward her with an incredulous look.

"Well? Not hot? Sexy? Mind-blowing? Oh shite. He's got a small, doesn't he? I always suspected those rumors to be just this side of distorted."

She wants to disappear as the words keep coming out of his mouth and she is positive that she could fry an egg on her face.

"Be quiet! It's not that! Why am I even friends with you? We haven't even made it past some rather good snogging. We have both been busy. I have no idea what size his-his-you know what is."

"Breathe, Granger. While the sight of you in a tizzy is adorable, I don't want you to pass out over it."

"Then you shouldn't have asked!"

"I'm sorry. Truly."

Theo grabs her hands and begins to run his thumbs lightly over her knuckles in some kind of rune patterns. Focusing on that she feels herself start to calm and relax.

"You know his big mouth overrides his common sense sometimes, and yet we still put up with him so he must have some good points."

A snort that utterly conveys offense comes from her left and it, in turn, causes her to giggle. Taking one hand back from Theo she grabs onto Blaise.

"He does have some good points. I'm sure. Almost positive. I'll think of them at some point."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in her lab for the rest of her work day, she is once again at a loss. The newest victim wasn't a muggleborn at all but one of the death eaters that was never caught. Corbin Yaxley to be exact. While this isn't part of her job she begins to wonder about the suspect. She had been sure that it was a death eater or even a sympathizer of the cause but now...now she isn't quite sure. It could still be someone like that but why this latest victim specifically. Did the murderer look at them as a traitor? Its It's like they changed sides though. Yaxley wasn't even caught and even if he were, she very much doubts that he would have turned traitor.

A few hours later she still has nothing. The frustration is building but she had promised the boys that she wouldn't let it consume her. A heavy sigh escapes her as she talks herself into going home. A voice that sounds eerily like Draco makes a solid case about caring for herself and she gives a nod to the empty room. She is rather proud of the fact that she can walk away. Who said she couldn't grow? Laughing at her own ridiculousness she shuts everything down and sets her wards in place as she leaves and thinks about inviting Draco over. Maybe she should just show up at his place. His look of shock at her being there at a decent hour would be worth it.

She never should have let her guard down like that. Too wrapped up in her own head she never heard the approach of the threat until the sound of two bodies hitting the pavement behind her made her spin around with her wand drawn. It was too late. The Incarcerous and Silencio hit her before she could even make her brain spark to throw out a defense.

"Hello, mudblood."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione Granger is pissed. More than pissed. Rage might not even cover it. Apocalyptic was close. How dare they? How dare they think they could take her? Fucking idiots.

Smiling through the blood dripping from her temple and across the right side of her face, impairing her vision, she lifts her head to look at the fuckwits. "You have no idea what you've done do you?"

The short and stocky one, who she is positive is dumber than the troll from first year just stares at her in confusion while the slightly more intelligent one with the skinny rat face one looks triumphant. Ratface decides to speak.

"Of course we know what we have done. We captured you didn't we? The mudblood whore."

Cold laughter meets that statement and they look momentarily startled.

"Oh, yes. You captured me. Me. The girl with Harry Potter as a best friend. The love of Draco Malfoy. The treasured friend of former Death Eaters. Oh, and the adored daughter of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She may be the scariest one of them all. Make no mistake. They will come for me. It won't matter if you kill me, though that does guarantee that your deaths will be painful and drawn out. To put it bluntly...you fucked up."

As if her words were touched by providence the building that she is held in starts to shake. "Did I forget to mention just how protective and paranoid the people who love me are? If you thought for a moment that at least two of them didn't have a tracking spell on me then you are actually dumber than I gave you credit for." It hurts her ribs to laugh this much but she can't seem to stop.

"I guess I should also mention that none of them will be pleased with the marks you have left on my body. I hope your fun was worth it because that is going to be your last happy memory."

The two men are visibly shaken and she can't blame them. The amount of angry power that is now pulsing around them would have scared her if she didn't recognize the magical signatures. All it manages to do for her is to give her a feeling of safety and happiness. They have arrived. Before she can fall fully into that protective warmth though she feels herself being sharply pulled to her feet.

The asinine fuckwits have managed to get behind her and are holding her in front of them as a shield. Poor dears. They just keep managing to dig themselves in deeper.

The haunting and malevolent magical force of the people she loves is pushing it way in. Gods, it's beautiful. She doesn't think their wards will manage to hold for much longer. She can almost feel the inferior magic start to crumble.

A strong unpleasant smell hits her nose and she realizes that one or both of them has pissed on himself. Wretched little worms. She hopes the rest of their lives are filled with this fear. It's nothing less than they deserve and not even for what they thought to do with her. No, it's for the crimes they already committed. They tortured, mutilated, and killed her friends with zero sign of remorse. Dying now would be too good for them.

The screams behind her start at the moment the wards are viciously obliterated. Serves them right. They barely have time to recover before the door on the other side of the room is disintegrated into dust and the vision of two tall men enter. The yin and yang of the Death Eaters and there is no doubt that they once were a part of that group by the way they present themselves and the looks on their faces. If she ever needed a reminder that they had once chosen that life willingly she now has it. They are terrifying.

A hand swiftly comes up to her throat and tightens to the point that she can barely draw breath and a wand is jabbed into the ribs that she is sure are broken. She does not allow fear to overtake her. There is no need. No matter what happens, things will end on this night.

Twin movements that look choreographed produce two wands that match their masters and are pointed at her. She can't help the shiver that overtakes her and muses that in another life, having the two of them could have been fun. But alas, she loves Draco and doesn't have a death wish. His mother is downright scary.

Drawing in all of the air that her throat and lungs will allow, she tries to smile but suspects it comes out in a grimace. "Hello loves." Her voice is rough and ends up cracking but the effect it has on Lucius and Severus is worth it. She can physically feel the room grow colder as their eyes take in every mark and bruise on her body. Lucius brings his focus back to her face and sneers and he somehow manages to look even more like granite.

"Hello, little lioness."

At this rat-face manages to overcome his fear to speak. Maybe he isn't the one who soiled himself. "Don't come any closer or you'll be leaving here with her in pieces."

This manages to cause Severus' eyebrow to raise and give them a look that conveys without words just how stupid he thinks they are. "Pray tell how you think you will manage that? The people you have in this building are currently being dealt with. You have no backup and even if you did, anti-apparition wards have now been put into place. So tell me...just how you expect to make it out here." The last sentence comes out in a growl and it causes the wand at her side to prod her even harder. Sucking in a sharp breath she tries to swallow it down but the hand at her neck just tightens and she starts to see black spots start to appear in her vision.

Deciding that enough is enough already she does something that shows her complete trust in the two standing across from her. She braces herself as best she can and slams her foot down on the instep of whoever is unlucky enough to be standing there. The crunch of breaking bones is satisfying and before anyone can recover she slams her head back as hard as she can into the face of the one closest. As soon as the hand on her throat releases she drops and rolls trying to keep in the shouts she wants to let loose at just how painful all of those actions are.

Closing her eyes she manages to pull herself into a ball as spells are flying over her. It doesn't feel like more than a minute she hears two bodies fall behind her and gentle hands begin to uncurl her and lay her flat. An ebony wand comes into her line of sight and the deep baritone of the Potions Master can be heard rumbling above her. Whatever he does, it is enough for her head to start to clear.

"I am not a healer but I have done what I can to stabilize you."

Focusing with all her might she wills herself to sit up. Lucius helps her and thankfully knows her well enough to not give her a protest. She manages a weak, "thank you" before she finally uses Lucius' shoulder to stand.

"I hope you didn't actually kill them. They deserve a very long life of misery before being sent to hell."

An amused snort leaves the darker man as he lifts her chin to look at him and she sees fondness dancing in his eyes. "Bloodthirsty witch." With a shake of his head, he is once more the forbidding figure that he has always been. "They are alive." Regret tinges his words and she can understand it.

Before she can manage a reply she is interrupted by the sound of heavy and fast footsteps approaching. A flutter of movement and male voices accompany them and she sees Draco, Harry, Theo, and Blaise burst into the room and only stopping when the two older step in front of her before they can inadvertently crash into her.

She knows the boys are going to protest and she is proven right when angry voices are trying to talk over one another. Gently pushing between Lucius and Severus she holds her hands up. "I would love a hug from each of you but I don't think I could actually accept it without passing out. Whatever Severus did to me seems to be holding but I am not sure how long it will last."

Blaise and Theo seem to take this as fact and pull themselves up straight as they scan her with her eyes. The other two boys are warring with themselves because their hands come up slowly and gently reach for her. She can't help but to give in and allows herself to softly lean toward them. She takes comfort in the feel of them as they do nothing but stand there as she rests herself on where their shoulders are pressed together.

She feels Draco shudder and hears Harry try to steady himself by taking deep and even breaths. Following his breathing, she can feel the adrenalin start to leave her and just knows that when she crashes it is likely to be days before she wakes.

"I have never in my life been that scared. Not even my 6th year. Please. I beg you. Please, don't ever disappear like that on me again."

Looking up into the pleading silver eyes of the man she loves she sighs softly before responding. "I promise to try."

Knowing that it is the best he can hope for he gives her a shaky jerk of his head in acknowledgment at what is only truth.

"Mione, you know better than to go on adventures without me."

Laughing at that she turns her tired smile to her best friend and brother in all but blood. "I will try and remember that."

She then sees the perfect face of Narcissa enter the room, followed by Ron, and it is this that finally allows herself to let go of all the tension she had been clinging to. Stumbling toward the aristocratic woman, all she knows is she wants to feel the safety of those arms as they wrap around her.

All of her people came for her and she can't help but rest herself in this love. She smiles so hard that she feels her lips split open again but the pain doesn't register against this onslaught of emotion. Here, with these people she is safe. She is herself. She is loved.

It is as she is smiling back at Draco again that she is hit with a sudden pain and sees the flash of purple echo in the room followed by flashes of green. She is filled with pain that far outweighs a crucio and lets loose a scream from some primal part of herself before all she knows is black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Hello my lovely people! I hope you have enjoyed this update and I look forward to your reactions. **

**Beta credits to my Tempest E. Dashon. Best big sister ever! **

**I feel the need to point out that this is a work of FANFICTION, and as such I take liberties with these characters. I write them how I would like them because ultimately I write these things because they make me happy. I am only like...1% sorry that some of you are so offended that these characters are not "in character and don't match canon." **

**As far as my grammar goes, we'll I'm a work in progress. There are thousands of stories out there set in the HPverse. I implore you to go and find ones that tickle your fancy. I do thank you for helping out that review count though. Mighty thoughtful of you. **

**Ever yours,**

**Claw**

**P.S. Not mine, no money. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello lovelies! Today is Tempest E. Dashon's birthday! So...she has zero idea that I wrote this. Surprise Dasher! This also means that Grammarly was co-pilot and as always I own every single mistake. I would like to ask all of you to go over to her stories and leave at least one review today. Flooding her with love is the ultimate goal. Thanks in advance my darlings!**

**Ever yours,**

**Claw**

The first time she tries to open her eyes, her body decides against working with her. Her jaw clenches tight instead of relaxing. Eyes that flutter on the verge of the opening but refuse to do so. Limbs that shake and twitch but won't steady enough to reach out to the one who loves her. She can smell him and it is more comforting that it has a right to be. She has read about the power of smell of course but it is not until this moment that she can fully appreciate it. His presence is a steady beacon of safety beside her. She knows that there have been arguments and yelling but he's here with her so whatever it was, he must have won. She is glad for it.

The second time she tries to fight her way to consciousness, she feels strong hands holding onto hers. Her eyes finally open enough to make him out vaguely but it is enough when she sees his smile at her attempt at words that just come out in random noises but it seems to make him happy so it is enough. She would love nothing more than to answer that smile with one of her own but it just isn't feasible as the darkness once more rises and drags her down into the obliviousness that is her unconscious mind.

She is not idle within dreams though. No. She can see a lifetime with the Malfoy heir. Days spent by the pond with his parents. Getting lost in research with Severus. Dinners with Harry and Ron. Pampered outings with Blaise and Theo. All of them there when she gives birth to the first Malfoy female in hundreds of years. A girl with her hair and her father's eyes. A girl that is as compassionate as she is self-assured. Knowing her place in the world but being tempered by the knowledge that her mother had to fight for her own place. She would be glorious.

The third time she opens her eyes she almost succeeds. Driven by the absolute assurance that he is everything that she could ever want she is almost manic with the need to tell him. He needs to know. Know that he is perfect. Know that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else for the rest of her life except for by his side. He needs to know what a laugh she sees for them. Divination has always been a sore spot for her but something happened while she was sleeping. She will never be able to explain it and the only answer she can give is that _she just knows. _

It is the fourth attempt at waking that she can finally speak with sounds that at least resemble words. She knows that she can't tell him everything that she wants to so she settles for trying to tell him that she loves him. Over and over she tries to say the words. She must have succeeded because he holds her a little too tightly and gifts her with _I love you too._

The fifth time she knows that she is fully awake because it hurts. None of the other times were accompanied by pain but it makes this time almost soothing to her mind. If she's in pain then she is alive. It means that she must be healing enough for them to start to step her down from the pain potions. It means that she is going to do everything that she planned while she was asleep.

Groaning, she attempts to hold onto both sides of the bed above her head and pull herself up into a sitting position. She is rewarded for this by the feel of his hands on her shoulders and a gentle push to lay back down. She gives in but it doesn't mean she will the next time. Right now she just wants to take him in. He has deep purple circles under his eyes and the gruff beginnings of a beard. And his hair...his poor perfect hair is a greasy wreck atop his head. She never wanted to see him like that again. His appearance is bringing back memories from the sixth year. It causes something in her chest to tighten to see him like this. Never again should he feel like that but there is something fleeting that she can barely make out about his stance. It's as if painful shadows were weighing him down and now they are slowly lifting. Maybe she is still high from whatever potions they have had her on.

She then notices his smile. It almost doesn't belong on this face that looks so worn down. Her poor Dragon. He's had to deal with too much but she makes herself a promise that she will always help him to carry the darkness to the best of her ability. He can't be left alone to do it.

She finally answers his smile with one of her own. Her jaw pulls in an unfamiliar way but it doesn't hurt so she ignores it for now and brings her hand up to cup her loves face. "I have missed you."

Giving her look that conveys he thinks that she is odd he grabs the hand on his face and presses it into his cheek. "I haven't been anywhere but here."

"I knew that. I missed you when I was dreaming." The slight laugh he gives her makes that tightness in her chest ease slightly and she answers it with another smile. "I've known that you have been here the entire time. I just wish that I would have awake for most of it."

"I've missed you too. Now, let me go and find your healer. She's a downright scary woman but she is competent and the best at what she does. I'll be right back. Try and not go anywhere."

She recognizes the corny humor for the offering it is and responds with a laugh that makes his face light up. If her laughter can make him look like that, she will laugh at every ridiculous joke he ever tells her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco had not been kidding when he described her healer. She was a short woman with a no-nonsense presence that would give her favorite Potions Master a run for his money. Not that she was addled enough to mention that to either of them.

Healer Dash stomped into the room and with frightening efficiency started casting diagnostic spells and informing Hermione of all of her injuries. She honestly had not realized that she had been that badly hurt. Broken ribs she guessed at but not at the punctured lung. Nor did she guess at all the gashes the twin fuckwits left behind. Apparently, her jaw had also been fractured and her wrist broken. All seemed to be healed or very well on its way to back to normal so Hermione didn't think anything about asking about her jaw because she was still feeling that strange twinge. With an uncharacteristically soft look, Healer Dash patted her on the shoulder and looked at Draco before taking her to leave.

When she focused on questioning gaze onto him he just smiled. This smile looked sad though. Why would he be looking at her sadly now?

Her face must have been showing everything because he lifted his hands before coming to the side of her bed again. "I will answer all of your questions. Right now though I am asking that you let me hold you. Budge over...please."

She would swear in later years that it was the please that did it. The sound of that word coming out his mouth startled her into action and she scooted over with no hesitation.

Once they were both comfortable and she was cuddled into his chest she noticed that he had somehow found time to clean up when he went to find her healer. The thought of him cleaning up made her chest warm again and instead of mentioning it she just held him to her tighter.

When his arms pulled her tightly to him in answer he began to talk and she took even more comfort in the feel of his chest rumbling.

"The first thing I want to tell you is that I love you. Nothing and I do mean nothing can or will change that. I'm in so deep that you could decide to be the next Dark Lady and I would gladly fall to my knees and follow."

She tries to lift her head at this to give him a disapproving glare but he just places a hand at the back of her head and gently but firmly holds her in place over his heart.

"I thought that I had lost you. I literally saw you fall and I just knew that you were dead. I never want to experience that feeling again. Never. So yes, no matter what, from now on I am yours to do with what you will. I would marry you tomorrow if I thought you would consent."

She finds herself amused that even in this he is still a Malfoy and an undercurrent of demand still runs through his words. It's part of why she loves him and is something that she accepted about him long ago so she doesn't even pull up a token protest. There is no reason to. Especially since his wants are exactly in line with hers.

"Tomorrow may be too soon even for your mother to plan a wedding. We should give her at least a month to prepare and so that the invitations have time to go out to all of our guests."

His answer to that is to hold her even tighter as he starts to tremble. What must it cost him to show her this side of him? To show her his fear and uncertainty. She recognizes the gift of himself and counts herself among the lucky for being allowed in to experience it.

"Now...there is something that I need to show you."

He is hesitant as he speaks and in the manner that he stands and grabs her hands. He leads her into the bathroom with him in front of her walking backward. Stopping in front of the counter he brings his hands up to her face and gazes at her as if she is the most precious thing to ever come into existence. Placing kisses on her eyelids and down her face on either side he says, "Remember that I love you and that you have already agreed to marry me."

She feels him step around to stand behind her and she steels herself before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. She is glad that he is behind her as a broken sob leaves her mouth. He disfigured mouth. Stepping closer to get a better look she sees that it is coming up from her neck and almost loops around the hinge of her jaw before making a jagged path to her lips where it seems to disappear into her mouth where her top and bottom lip meet. She brings shaking fingers up to trace the purple scar. It's the same color as the one on her chest and she knows right then that she has been lucky once more. Turning her head to the right to continue on her path she follows it as far as she can before physics just makes it impossible.

Draco knows what she's trying to do so he lifts his left hand and starts at the corner of her mouth and slowly traces it across her cheek, down her jaw, around to the back of her neck and finally stops at the back of her neck on the right side. "He tried to behead you."

That one sentence seems to hold all of the rages in the world. It would be terrifying if she didn't know him as well as she does. She has nothing to fear from this man. Pulling his hand to the front of her face she places a kiss at the center of his palm and asks, "What happened to them?"

He blushes at this and her supposed brilliant mind cannot come up with one single reason for this. Feeling flustered herself she just blurts out, "Did they get away?"

This causes him to straighten and once again there's the hard as marble Malfoy. "No. They did not escape. They were killed. Harry and I threw out twin Avada Kedavras. Remind me to tell you at a later date what happens when two of those spells meet. Not today though. Today I just want to hold you and remind myself that you are alive and safe now. And no, neither one of us is going to Azkaban or even being charged. Yes, I'll explain that later too."

Before she can protest with any actual conviction she finds herself back on her bed and in his arms. His steady breathing lulls her back to sleep and she is once again in dreams of the future. Where the ugliness of today cannot reach her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta credits to my Darling Tempest E. Dashon. All mistakes are still mine. **

***insert Anti litigation charm here***

"**If I don't get out of here soon I am going to go insane. I am done sitting here for everyone to come in and gawk at. I don't care if they've never encountered something like this before. I am done. I want to go home."**

**Draco freezes with his back to her where he was rearranging the contents of his bag before slowly turning to face her. "Whatever you want love."**

**A jerky nod of her head and a determined expression is her answer. She wants to be away from here. Her healer turned out to be quite lovely but there are too many people here that only care about getting a peek at the famous Hermione Granger. They don't care that she's an actual human being with feelings. She feels like she is on display for them. Like a zoo animal and she can't take being here for one more moment. She trusts that Draco can get her out of here but she isn't sure that he can do it in the time frame she wants. With that thought, she sends her Patronus to the one person who can. **

**Fifteen minutes later find them on the sidewalk in front of St. Mungos with The Malfoys. "Thank you for coming and breaking me out of here so quickly."**

**Leaning down toward her, Lucius gives her a wink and says, "What good are favors if I cannot use them for the people I care about."**

**Narcissa gives a very indelicate snort at this and cocks her head at the younger witch. "While I have no doubt that he does care about you, there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to blackmail the Director of the hospital. He has waited too long to let that bit of embarrassing information out."**

**After her laughter calms down, Hermione just looks at the two people who have come to mean so very much to her with fondness. "Would he be a Slytherin if every action didn't serve at least two purposes?"**

**Their proud smirks are her answer and with a crack, they are gone.**

**After arriving at the manor she notices that they have landed in one of her favorite rooms and that all of the people that she loves best are waiting for her. Her gang of snakes with two lions. Seeing them all brings a smile to her face until she feels that now-familiar twinge in her cheek and abruptly stops and brings a blank look to her features.**

"**There is no need to stop smiling."**

**The voice is as smooth as it is quiet. Trust the spy to pick up on that. Looking up into the black eyes of Severus Snape she is taken by surprise at the amount of emotion he is allowing her to see. And it is an allowance that makes her feel humble. Wishing to gift him something of equal value she lets her smile creep back onto her face. **

"**I am so happy to see you."**

**Apparently unwilling to let the attention be off of him for more than a few moments Lucius comes to stand at the other man's shoulder and says, "He is just as happy to see you." Laughing now she turns her attention to Lucius just as Severus gives a huff. **

**Giving the blonde a war era sneer he replies, "I am not the one that has been clucking about her room like a mother hen."**

**With an eye roll, Lucius replies, "Oh, of course, you haven't. You have just been spending an unhealthy amount of time in your lab brewing-"**

**With a wave of Severus' hand, the blonde has been silenced before he can tell her just what the Potions Master has been up to. With a quirk of her brow, she lets her attention rest back on the dark man. **

"**You should really work on that. You aren't quite up to my standards."**

**Feeling mischievous she pulls her facial muscles into an approximation of his sneer.**

"**That is a much better effort. Two points to Gryffindor."**

**Not being able to hold the expression she once again smiles at him before narrowing her eyes. "I would have appreciated those points much more if I was still in school and could lay claim to being the only Gryffindor to have earned points from you. You just took all the fun out of it." **

**He is saved from answering by four men coming at her once. She braces herself but it ends up being in vain because her two snakes prevent the lions from tackling her. Once Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Ron are standing within six inches of her Blaise is the one to step forward first. Slowly lifting his hands he gently grabs hold of her face and begins a slow examination of her person. He does not linger on her new scars but the tightening of his eyes shows her his grief. Pulling her to him so that he can bestow a soft kiss upon her forehead before moving his lips to her hairline and whispering. "I am so relieved to see you up and looking well. Please never do that again. I don't think Theo could put up with me if you left him alone with no one to complain to."**

**While his words are meant to lighthearted she can tell just how much this has affected him because of the slight tremble running through his body. Not wanting him to worry any longer she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him as tightly as she can. He answers the hug and they stand there breathing together until she feels herself gently pulled from his arms and into a bear hug. There is only one person in this world who hugs her like that, and she is honestly surprised that he has shown as much patience as he has in getting to her. She looks up into the smiling face of Ron and lets herself just that bit further. He doesn't speak, instead, he holds her from him to look her over and then pins her down with an intense stare that comes from years of friendship that says they will absolutely be talking about this later. She starts calculating just how much firewhiskey that is going to take, and again thanks whoever is listening that he has matured past a teaspoon.**

**The next one up is her sweet and unassuming Theo and his embrace is just as gentle as he is. "Hey princess."**

**His hands are just as gentle as Blaise but they show a much more possessive side. Her friendship with the Slytherin started at just the same time as she befriended the others and it was much later that Theo confessed that she was his first true friend. He holds such a special place in her heart because at one point she held all of his. Trying to describe what she and Theo share would end up being a study of understatements. He is her soulmate. He is her home. He is safety. He is protection. He is all of those things and yet none of them. Draco is the love of her heart but Theo will always be the love of her soul.**

"**Hello, Theodore."**

"**Blaise wasn't joking. I don't think that I could put up with him without you. It is in his best interest that you never ever leave us."**

**With the quirk of her lips, she nods her head and says, "I promise to do my best." He turns her then so that she has to face the one that she is actually nervous about. Leaning down to her ear he whispers, "courage little lion."**

**When she finally lifts her eyes to meet Harry's she is almost taken aback by the amount of anger his emerald eyes hold. He is just standing there looking at her with what she can only surmise is rage and it begins to worry her. Is he mad at her? But then his gaze softens and he pulls her to him with the speed he normally reserves for catching the snitch. "Don't be stupid. I could never be mad at you about this. I was just so scared, Mione. Terrified really." Leaning back he sets his jaw in a stubborn angle. "You are never allowed to have another adventure without me. You know the rules. No doing dangerous things without me being with you. The only reason you and I always come out of it is because we always have each other. As The Chosen One, I forbid you from getting into any more trouble without me." **

**At his 'Chosen One' comment, her head snaps up and takes in the humor now twinkling in his eyes. Lifting her hand she smacks him on the arm. "You Prat."**

**With an unrepentant look, he smiles at her and replies, "Well that status has to come in handy for something I actually care about. And just like that, she can no longer even keep up her pretend annoyance with him and he knows it. **

**It is later in the evening after she has been fussed over by Narcissa, and wrapped in Draco's clothes, that she finds herself on the sofa surrounded by all of her loved ones that she begins to muse if she truly deserves this. Does she deserve being surrounded by people that would literally die for her? That love her this much. Her bravado was at full capacity when she was taken but now that she has had time to take it all in she cannot help but wonder what it is she has done to deserve the loyalty of all of these precious people. The insecurities of her youth feel like a wall that she will never be able to climb.**

**Once again it is her dark-haired friend who answers when she meets his gaze. She has never been afraid of looking into those black eyes and right now she needs an anchor. For a second he looks at her like she has lost all brain function and then it softens into something wistful. "If it was about what we deserve I would not be where I am today." Holding up a hand to forestall her protests he continues. "Do you know what incites this loyalty to you? Your capacity for love and forgiveness. It is a truly remarkable thing, Hermione."**

**She is momentarily shocked at the use of her first name and then gives him a blinding smile before launching herself at him to hug him tightly. After a quick squeeze, he sets her back beside him and says in a louder voice, "Calm yourself, woman." Then with a squeeze to her shoulder, he takes his leave. **

**The press of lips to the back of her neck startles her before she lets herself relax. The smooth glide of lips making their way to her ear sends shivers down her spine before the voice she adores above all others sends a warm breath to tickle her cheek. "Have I told you today that I am in love with you?"**

**Letting her head fall back so that she nestled in his neck she allows herself to inhale his scent. "Not in the last hour. I may have forgotten."**

**"Then let me remedy that. Will you come to my room with me so that I can show you all of the ways that you are precious to me."**

**Instead of answering she rises from her seat and meets him at the end of the sofa and allows herself to be led from the room. **

**xxx**

**As Draco leads her into his bedroom he is almost overcome with emotion. That is not what she needs from him right now though so he pulls it all back inside his mind and layers it behind the ice of his shields. He needs to take care of her. Looking at her in his old Quidditch jersey and sleep pants he cannot stifle the wave of possessiveness that wells up within him. The sight of her is nearly overwhelming and he takes pride in the fact that she finds comfort in his clothes. Letting his gaze wander he takes in her insane curls that he has a soft spot for to her eyes that look like firewhiskey. Her magic literally comes off of her in an almost tangible aura. She has always amazed him by just how strong she is and he is nothing short of amazed now. Reaching for her hand he pulls her into his chest and allows himself one moment. Just one to take her in before giving her a smile. "Would you like a bath?"**

**Her answering smile is brilliant and his breath catches at the love there. Leading her into his bathroom he waves his wand at the sunken marble tub and steam begins to envelop them with the calming scent of lavender. **

**Pulling her closer he begins to undress her. Every inch of skin that he uncovers feels like a gift. That is what she is to him. A gift. A cherished gift. Once she is bare to him he notices that she has made herself still as a statue. As if even showing the act of breathing could shatter her. He can't have that. Grabbing her face he gives her the most serious look that he is capable of that allows for his heart to show through. "You are absolute perfection. You are beautiful. You are so incredibly strong. These scars. All of them. They tell the story of your bravery. They tell of how you always overcome unbeatable odds. Of how nothing can ever crush your spirit. My daring Gryffindor."**

**The tears that begin to fall from her eyes nearly break him because he never wants to see her cry but he knows that this is part of the healing process so he starts to kiss them away. Once he is done taking care of her tears he begins to follow the scar at the corner of her mouth while breathing what feels like benedictions and vows into her skin. Never again will she doubt that he wants her. **

**Pulling himself together, he gently leads her over to the bath and is rewarded with the softest sigh from her lips as she sinks down into the warm water. Rolling up his sleeves he begins to wash her from her neck down. This isn't meant to be sexual. This is meant to be comforting. She really hasn't said much since being back at the Manor and he doesn't want to break the quiet that she is resting in. She moves with him as he works and once he is done he quietly moves back to her head to carry out a task that he is sure is going to be his favorite part. He was right. Getting his hands into her mad hair is an experience that he is determined to repeat as often as she will let him. **

**Still not breaking the silence he helps her to stand and begins to dry her with his hands and a towel. This is another way in which he wants to soothe her. Not with magic. This moment deserves his full attention. **

**Once they are back in his bedroom and she is lying on his bed in all of her naked glory, he begins to rub all of her sun-kissed skin with a calming cream that he got from Severus after the war. He knows first hand how well it works and is gratified by the way her eyes start to close. When he is done worshipping her, and he cannot call it anything but worship, he tucks her in and lies down beside her before pulling her into him so that her back is to his front. **

**Finally breaking their cocoon of silence he lets out a relieved breath and rests his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you. Now sleep, my darling girl."**

**A/N I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Life is life and I sometimes get pulled under. Thank you for staying with me. And no worries my darlings….I will never abandon a fic. Dash would literally kill me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Coming through the floo back to her flat two weeks later, Hermione allows herself to just breathe in the smell of home. It's a comfort that she will never get tired of. Someone has made sure that Crookshank is here to greet her and she lets a smile overtake her face when she sees him sprawled out like a king on the overstuffed chair in the corner that can only be his throne.

On the coffee table is a small medicinal pot with a note underneath it in a very distinctive scrawl. _Use it or don't. It doesn't matter to me either way. I did find it helpful for curse scars though. You may also want to check your kitchen. Again, I do not care in the slightest._

And just like that her heart flutters. For a self-proclaimed bastard with no soul, Severus Snape has a heart of gold. Turning it around in her hands she finds the directions on how to use it and lets her lips twitch up in a small smile. As much as she would like to think of herself as not being vain, she knows herself well and makes a point not to lie to oneself. The scar on her face is something that she doesn't want to carry around forever. While there are scars that she bears that she is very much proud of. This isn't one of them and she thinks that it's ok. This one isn't for others to look upon.

Taking herself into the kitchen she finds boxes of takeaway held under stasis. With a flick of her wrist, the most delicious smelling Indian food hits her nose and her stomach makes an answering call back. Laughing at herself she digs in and debates with herself about how much she can tease Severus about being a mother hen. She feels certain her odds are high as long as no one else is around to see it.

Once her hunger is sated, she heads to her bathroom for a quick shower and then putting herself right into her favorite lounge clothes. Not forgetting the salve she gently rubs it into her skin, allowing her fingers to take in the now rough and bumpy line that cuts through her cheek. The sight and feel of it don't lance through her core like fire like the first time she saw it and she finds herself relieved.

An hour after first coming home she is on her couch with Crooks in her lap fulfilling his duties as a personal heater and a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice in her hands. She will be going back to work soon, and while she would normally be lamenting this fact, she finds that she doesn't mind the wait. There is something to be said about taking care of one's self and allowing the jagged edges to heal. Especially her mind. She knows that she is strong, she just needs to gently remind herself of that fact.

Once she feels steadier she decides to shoot a Patronus off to Theo and Blaise. Tonight feels like a pizza and Rocky Horror night. Not twenty minutes later the pair of loveable idiots come tumbling out of her floo with her requested greasy pizza and a bottle of that cheap wine that they will never admit to anyone else that they like. Shitty wine pacts are a serious thing.

When they are all settled she finds herself stretched across her couch with her feet in Theo's lap and her head on a pillow on Blaise's legs. The gentle fingers in her hair and the feel of soft touches to her ankles sinks her just a little more toward the side of being okay. She allows herself to drift to the sounds of the boys singing along to every song and doesn't wake again until she feels herself being settled into her bed with one of them on either side of her. Who says there is a cut off age to sleepovers?

xXx

"Well, what do we have here? Should I be worried to find two of my best friends drooling on my girlfriend?"

Hermione doesn't so much as twitch but the other two certainly do and she ends up catching an elbow to the stomach just as Theo crashes onto the floor. With an indignant sniff that makes him look like a disgruntled cat, Theo replies, "Yes. Absolutely terrified. You think you would be able to keep her if Blaise and I actually wanted to steal her?"

"I think the _'her'_ in question should get a vote about all of this. I'll not be keeping anyone if breakfast doesn't happen soon."

With a mischievous wink, Draco just tips his head back toward the hall and saunters out. Deciding to follow those stupidly perfect legs she finds that her table now holds muffins and coffee and a lovely bouquet of flowers right in the middle of it.

Allowing her voice to carry, she calls out behind her, "Sorry my darlings. Draco wins today." This is met with good-natured grumbling and cursing causing her to laugh.

She can't help the cow eyes she knows she must be making at her boyfriend. How can she help but fall just a little bit more in love? For all of the hate that started their beginning, she is now filled with so much warmth at where they are right now. And of course, that's when the other two stumble into the kitchen and break the moment.

Theo, still looking like an offended cat, wanders over to the table first and grabs a muffin. "Are these the muffins I made yesterday?"

Coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend Blaise looks over his shoulder to take the offerings in. "Why, yes. I do believe they are. And if my nose isn't deceiving me, I do believe that is coffee from my flat." Turning twin glares at Draco they then grin at Hermione. She can admit that the movements have the potential to be frightening.

With a wink, Blaise moves back from Theo and they both hold out their arms to her. "Looks like she's back to being our girl."

Just like that, her world gets slotted back into place and she runs and throws herself into the waiting embrace as they break down into giggles and Draco pouts at them.

Later, once Theo and Blaise have left she finds herself once again lazily lounging on the couch but this time with Draco. He's fiddling with the container of salve that Severus made her and looks like he's trying to contain whatever questions that are wanting to burst forth. Taking pity on him she stills his hands before speaking.

"Yes, Severus made that for me. It's for my scars. No, he didn't deliver it in person. No, he didn't break-in. Although he is one of very very few that I wouldn't even worry about if he did break-in. Remember he helped design and laid down the wards on my flat."

Deciding this is the perfect moment to kiss him, she does that and just lets herself enjoy the gentle slip and slide of their lips against one another's. Feeling a bit of mischief hit her she doesn't stop her next thought from leaving her mouth. "I told you I was his favorite."

"Psssh, you wish. I'm the one he finally gave that pre-hangover potion to."

The look of offense that crosses her face sets Draco off again and she can't stop herself from hitting him with one of her throw pillows as he laughs. Getting himself under control, he pulls her onto his lap and cuddles her until she goes boneless. Running his hands up and down her back he buries his nose in her neck and breathes in and she can't help but relax into him even further. It is in this state of bliss that he lifts her chin so that she is staring directly into his piercing blue eyes. "I meant what I said about marrying you but I will understand if this is too fast for you. I just know that I want you forever and I have no issues with waiting until you are ready."

With words like that, how can he possibly think that she isn't already completely is? "I meant it too. I love you. I never want to be apart from you. To quote you 'I would marry you tomorrow' if I thought we could get away with it and your Mother not kill us."

The relief that enters his eyes almost undoes her. Her poor man must have been so worried. Well, she will just have to keep working on that. By the time she is done, there will be no room in his head for worries or doubts alongside the love she will pour into him. With that thought in mind, she wraps them in a blanket from the back of the couch and begins to whisper into his ear all of her dreams and longings for him. In their own private bubble, there are no secrets left to find and she is just fine with that thank you very much.

**A/N Hello my loves! I am so sorry that this update has taken so long and that it's shorter than what I normally aim for. This has been the first time in months that words actually appeared on screen when I went to write and I wanted to share it as soon as possible. Writer's block is a doucecanoe and the muse for this story is still fighting me every step of the way. I am looking at 2 or 3 more chapters before I bring this one to an end and then putting all of my energy into Snow. Thank you for still sticking around.**

**Ever yours,**

**Claw**


End file.
